Ultra Super Hero Taisen: All Heroes vs. Ultra-Shocker x Proto Amazonz x Neo Amazonz x Neo-Zangyack x Neo-Fuuma x Super Smash Bros: Super Hero Taisen All-Stars Generations
Ultra Super Hero Taisen: All Heroes vs. Ultra-Shocker x Proto Amazonz x Neo Amazonz x Neo-Zangyack x Neo-Fuuma x Super Smash Bros: Super Hero Taisen All-Stars Generations is an 2018 live-action/animated film which features a crossover between the Ultraman, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cure, Super Smash Bros., Aikatsu! and Chouseishin series. Synopsis The Ultra-Shocker/Darkness Five Alliance, Proto Amazonz, Neo Amazonz, Neo-Zangyack and Neo-Fuuma are here to take over Pretty Cure and Aikatsu! World. It's up to all Kamen Riders, Super Sentai, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cures, Idols, Ultra Heroes, Smash Bros. Heroes and Chouseishin to defend themselves from the forces of evil before it's too late. Plot Scenes The movie is split into scenes, one for each important part involving different kinds of events. *'Scene 1': - The logos of Toho, Toei, Shochiku, Nikkatsu, Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Bandai Namco Pictures and Tsuburaya Productions appear one by one. After the logos are done, Aine Yūki, Mio Minato, Nono Hana, Sento Kiryu, Riku Asakura, Kairi Yano and Keiichiro Asaka welcomes everyone in the theater by showing their Hero Super Star Light. *'Scene 2': - Shou Ronpo new that in another dimension lies a number of special Kyutamas. So he sends Lucky, Stinger, Garu, Hammie and Spada to find those new Kyutamas. *'Scene 3': Hishikawa Yuuzou is at Pretty Cure and Aikatsu! World - He is Hishikawa Yuuzou. He is on a trip. He's after the exclusive Kamen Riders, Super Sentais, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cures and Idols to capture rare and outstanding shots. Meanwhile Denzimen, Sun Vulcan, Zyurangers, KibaRanger, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Gridon, Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Brave, Kamen Rider Poppy, Ninningers, Winspector, Metalder, Jiban, RyuuRanger, TenmaRanger, Ohrangers, Kamen Rider Black, Ten veteran Kamen Riders, Diana Lady, Spielban, Shaider, Kamen Rider Delta, Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Kaixa, Abarangers, Janperson, Blue SWAT trio, Red Turbo, Pink Turbo, Red Mask, Kamen Rider Black RX, Yellow Lion, FiveRed, FiveBlue, Knight Fire, SolBraver, Jetmen, Sasori Orange, Shishi Red, Kajiki Yellow, Chameleon Green and Ookami Blue are battling monsters. *'Scene 4': Kurumi Ryuunosuke and Kurumi Sakura are watching TV - When Kurumi Ryuunosuke and Kurumi Sakura are watching TV about a hate crime of Ultra-Shocker if it hates Idols. *'Scene 5': - Leaders of Criasu Corporation and Faust attack the Star Harmony Academy grounds, albeit without any effect on Aine, Mio, Maika or Emma. *'Scene 6': Mordecai Okumoto and Ben Ichijo's Plan - Their plan is to put a new game called the Proto Kamen Rider Chronicle. *'Scene 7': Super Hero Press Conference - Kamen Rider Build, Lupin Red, Patren 1gou, Cure Yell, Ultraman Geed, Aine Yūki and Mio Minato announces the Super Hero Festival, Carnival, Comedy, Manzai, Singing and Dancing Contest. *'Scene 8': Tribute to the Gods - Super Heroes are here to visit Blue and Red about Pretty Cure and Aikatsu! World. *'Scene 9': With a Going My Way in England - Laura begins her journey in England by making her debut in Manchester, then across the country with monthly stops in York, Birmingham, Plymouth, Norwich, Hastings and London. *'Scene 10': Nico and Haima's Testing the Gashacon Drivers - Nico Saiba and Haima Kagami are gonna tested the Gashacon Drivers. *'Scene 11': Kurumi Sakura and Hishikawa Ryoko are at the Super Market - Kurumi Sakura and Hishikawa Ryoko are talking about their husbands, Kurumi Ryuunosuke and Hishikawa Yuuzou at their businesses trips. *'Scene 12': Kamen Rider Build's Training - Kamen Rider Build is training to test those new Best Matches. *'Scene 13': Super Hero Festival, Carnival, Comedy, Manzai, Singing and Dancing Contest - Lupinrangers, Patrangers, Kyurangers, Gokaigers, Dekarangers, Timerangers, Gingamen, Megarangers, Dairangers, Fivemen, Flashmen, Kamen Rider Build, Cure Yell, Cure Ange, Cure Étoile and Cure Chocolat are entering the contest. *'Scene 14': Hishikawa Yuuzou Summons - Hishikiawa Yuuzou summons Neo-Gamedeus and Over Falldown Gamedeus. *'Scene 15': Kurumi Sakura calls Hishikawa Ryoko - Kurumi Sakura is calling Hishikawa Ryoko about their husbands from their business trips. *'Scene 16': Space Squad's Secret Mission - Space Squad are going on a secret mission to Pendulum Dimension. *'Scene 17': Space Invaders came out of the Game World - *'Scene 18': Forming the team - *'Scene 19': The Final Battle begins - *'Scene 20': Happy ending/Celebration/End credits - *'Scene 21': In the mid-credits scene - The Smash Bros. Heroes realized that Dr. Q*bert survived and he reveal himself as the Creator of the Gemstone. And he's with the organization called the Unified Nether Army. In the post-credits scene. Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, Pac-Man, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Sento Kiryu, Riku Asakura, Captain Marvelous, Tsukasa Kadoya, Kairi Yano, Keiichiro Asaka, Lucky, Emu Houjou, Eiji Hino, Takeru Tenkuji and Geki Jumonji announces Minecraft Dimensions. Characters Go Pretty Cures Teams *Team Space *Ichigo Hoshimiya *Team Legend Hero *Rider All Green *Sentai All Black *Team Amazons *Team Meow *Ako Saotome *Team Magic *Kaede Ichinose *Team Dead *Team Martial Arts *Mahiru Kasumi *Team Police *Aoi Kiriya *Team Vampire *Yurika Tōdō *Team Rival *Laura Sakuraba *Team Men *Subaru Yūki *Team Wings *Madoka Amahane *Team Wild *Yuzu Nikaidō *Team Idol Alpha *Akari Ōzora *Seira Otoshiro *Yume Nijino *Elza Forte *Ayumi Naruse *Team Dance *Sora Kazesawa *Team Sword *Rei Kizaki *Team Idol Beta *Ran Shibuki *Nina Dojima *Minami Hateruma *Lilie Shirogane *Kirari Mori *Team Five of a Kind *Aine Yūki *Mio Minato *Maika Chōno *Ema Hinata *Team Blade *Otome Arisugawa *Sakura Kitaoji *Shion Kamiya *Ultraman Ace *Idol All Starlight *Sumire Hikami *Rin Kurosawa *Mizuki Kanzaki *Juri Kurebayashi *Hinaki Shinjō *Team Artist *Johnny Bepp *Anna Hibiki *Sunny *Tiara Yumesaki *Seishin All Women Primary Characters *Jin/Red Flash *Dai/Green Flash *Bun/Blue Flash *Sara Tokimura/Yellow Flash *Lou/Pink Flash *Gaku Hoshikawa/FiveRed *Ken Hoshikawa/FiveBlue *Fumiya Hoshikawa/FiveBlack *Kazumi Hoshikawa/FivePink *Remi Hoshikawa/FiveYellow *Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star/RyuuRanger *Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star/ShishiRanger *Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star/TenmaRanger *Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star/KirinRanger *Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star/HououRanger *Kou of the Howling New Star/KibaRanger *Kenta Date/MegaRed *Kouichirou Endou/MegaBlack *Shun Namiki/MegaBlue *Chisato Jougasaki/MegaYellow *Miku Imamura/MegaPink *Yuusaku Hayakawa/MegaSilver *Ryouma/GingaRed *Hayate/GingaGreen *Gouki/GingaBlue *Hikaru/GIngaYellow *Saya/GingaPink *Hyuuga/Black Knight *Tatsuya Asami/TimeRed *Yuri/TimePink *Ayase/TimeBlue *Sion/TimeGreen *Naoto Takizawa/TimeFire *Banban "Ban" Akaza/DekaRed *Houji "Hoji" Tomasu/DekaBlue *Sen'ichi "Sen-chan" Enari/DekaGreen *Marika "Jasmine" Reimon/DekaYellow *Koume "Umeko" Kodou/DekaPink *Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira/DekaBreak *Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger/DekaMaster *Cignian Swan Shiratori/DekaSwan *Marigold Utahime/DekaGold *Lisa Teagle/DekaBright *Omega/DekaRed *Mash/DekaRed *Gaia/DekaRed *Delta/DekaRed *Silver/DekaRed *Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red *Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue *Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow *Don Dogoier/Gokai Green *Ahim de Famille/Gokai Pink *Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver *Lucky/Shishi Red *Stinger/Sasori Orange *Garu/Ookami Blue *Balance/Tenbin Gold *Champ/Oushi Black *Naga Ray/Hebitsukai Silver *Hammie/Chameleon Green *Raptor 283/Washi Pink *Spada/Kajiki Yellow *Shou Ronpo/Ryu Commander *Kotaro Sakuma/Kougama Blue *Tsurugi Ohtori/Houou Soldier *Kairi Yano/Lupin Red *Tooma Yoimachi/Lupin Blue *Umika Hayami/Lupin Yellow *Keiichiro Asaka/Patren Ichigo *Sakuya Hikawa/Patren Nigo *Tsukasa Myoujin/Patren Sango *Katsumi Minato/Ultraman Rosso *Isami Minato/Ultraman Blu *Mario *Link *Kirby *Pikachu *Pit *Shulk *Sonic the Hedgehog *Pac-Man *Megaman *Solid Snake *Ryu *Cloud Strife *Bayonetta *Donkey Kong *Fox McCloud *Samus Aran *Ness *Yoshi *Luigi *Captain Falcon *Jigglypuff *Princess Peach *Bowser *Marth *Ice Climbers *Pichu *Roy *Falco Lombardi *Zelda/Shiek *Gannondorf *Mewtwo *Mr. Game & Watch *R.O.B. *Ike *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Kanto Pokémon Champion Red (w/Ivysaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Tauros, Snorax, Scyther and Lapris) *Diddy Kong *Wolf O'Donnell *Toon Link *Chrom *Lucina *Robin *Bowser Jr. and the Kooplings *Little Mac *Lucario *Greninja *Palutena *Wario *Dark Pit *Aine Yūki *Mio Minato *Maika Chōno *Ema Hinata Minor Characters *Cheeda Nick *Gorisaki Banana *Usada Lettuce *Honoka Tsukikage *Johnny Bepp *Orihime Mitsuishi *Mizuki Kanzaki *Anna Tachibana *Asuka Amahane *Tiara Yumesaki *Raichi Hoshimiya *Noeru Otoshiro *Ringo Hoshimiya *Naoto Suzukawa *Muraki *Kurosaki *Wakunabe *Rei Kamishiro *Kakeru Ōta *Sakon Kitaoji *Aki Tachiishi *Saki Hashiba *Takako Otoshiro *Taichi Hoshimiya *Sōta Otoshiro *Hikari Minowa *Palm *Michelle Tachibana *Asami Himuro *Hiro *Shurato *King *Aoi Kiriya's Parents *Captain Tomborg *Shōichi Fujisaki *Sanae Saegusa *Llama-chan *Ame-chan *Mr. Kido *Makina *Shun Imai *Miku Adachi *Mikako Tokitou *Miwa Asakura *Etsuko Misumi *Shou Mamiya *Koharu Ōzora *Rion *Nagisa Tsutsumi *Chimaki Mochida *Fujiyama *Kyaku *Yūta Sōma *JK *Kengo Utahoshi *Yuki Jojima *Shun Daimonji *Chuta Ohsugi *Miu Kazashiro *Tomoko Nozama *Haru Kusao *Ran Kuroki *Shigeru Wajima *Shunpei Nara *Rinko Daimon *Koyomi *Iyo *Kiyojiro Bando *Mai Takatsukasa *Chucky *Rica *Rat *Akira Kazuraba *Chiyoko Shiraishi *Hina Izumi *Shingo Izumi *Erika Satonaka *Santa-chan *Watcherman *Queen & Elizabeth *Fairy Bokku *Woman of the Beginning *Kayoko *Robbie Suzuki *Aya Nakahara *Mai Shirafuji *Maguro *Marcel *Maya Yumekōji *Makoto Nijigahara *Green Grass *Nicolas Gordon *AkaRed *Head Professor Kenzo Mukai *Eleena *Shelly *Mimi *Lily *Annie *Sisi *Tamy *Toku Tokui *Shunsuke Masaki *Jukichi Katsuragi *Blue *Ribbon *Glasan *Conductor *Ticket *Wagon *Kaoru *Principal *Kometsuki Kyouto *Miyashita-san *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Takashimizu Rina *Kubota Shiho *Odajima Yuka *Koshino Natsuko *Mori Kyoko *Nakagawa Yumiko *Tabata Nao *Kagayama Miu *Seiko Taniguchi *Fujimura Shougo *Kimata *Hasekura Kazuki *Kiriya *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Misumi Takeshi *Yukishiro Sanae *Yukishiro Taro *Yukishiro Aya *Kujou Hikaru *Fujita Akane *Yui Morioka *Chiaki Yabe *Shinohara-sensei *Suzuki Asuka *Hoshino Kengo *Hoshino Shizue *Okai-sensei *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Hoshino Kenta *Itou Hitomi *Outa Yuuko *Takeuchi Ayano *Andou Kayo *Manabu Miyasako *Mishou Kanako *Mishou Kouichirou *Mishou Kazuya *Nikaidou *Izumida *Junge *Nigi Nigi *Tomoya *Kuroshio Pitcher *Res Res *Ayano Takeuchi *Reiko *Nitta *Masuko Mika *Miyamoto Kanako *Otaka-san *The Headmaster *Yumehara Tsutomu *Yumehara Megumi *Natsuki Kazuyo *Natsuki Yu *Natsuki Ai *Kasugano Michel *Kasugano Heizou *Washio Kouta *Akimoto Madoka *Jii-ya/Sakamoto *Kaori Konno *Aki Yamamoto *Miho Saitou *Eri Nakazawa *Miku Suehiro *Yoshimi Morita *Bunbee *Kawarino *Chika *Momozono Keitarou *Momozono Ayumi *Aono Remi *Ichijo Kazuki *Yamabuki Tadashi *Yamabuki Naoko *Chinen Miyuki *Chinen Daisuke *Sawa Yuuki *Mikoshiba Kento *Reika and Nana *Asou *Yumi *Takeshi *Jeffrey *Juliane *Gordon *Hayato Nishi *Shun Minami *Tsurusaki *Myoudouin Gentarou *Kurumi Momoka *Sawai Naomi *Sakuma Toshiko *Shiku Nanami *Ueshima Sayaka *Miura Akira *Tada Kanae *Kuroda Rumiko *Takagishi Azusa *Mizushima Aya *Kudou Mayu *Ikeda Aya *Ban Kenji *Sugiyama *Gou Sugiyama *Sakai Masato *Matsumoto Kyouko *Nishiara *Hayashi Yuuki *Hifumi Satou *Hanasaki Kaoruko *Hanasaki Mizuki *Hanasaki Youichi *Karin Tsuyuki *Kurumi Sakura *Kurumi Ryuunosuke *Shiku Rumi *Tsukikage Haruna *Myoudouin Satsuki *Myoudouin Tsubaki *Toshioka Yuuto *Shibata Risa *Ueshima Sayaka *Ogasawara Mao *Kumazawa Ayumi *Ban Keiko *Obata *Nakaro Mitsuru *Hayashi Yuuki *Aki Horiuchi *Tadashi Horiuchi *Chizuko Harano *Shoujirou Harano *Masakazu Haran *Hiroto *Higashiyama Seika *Minamino Souta *Minamino Sousuke *Minamino Misora *Hojo Dan *Hojo Maria *Nishijima Waon *Masamune Ouji *Arisa *Rena *Hakushaku *Baron *Knight *Megumi *Sasaki Namie *Horike *Edou Mika *Okada Mayu *Onoushiro Kiyomi *Kashimoto Mayuka *Kanemoto Hiroko *Kisumi Mayumi *Kitaoka Junko *Fujikawa Ami *Honda Aya *Wakabayashi Kaori *Toyashima Hidekazu *Nakada Zenjirou *Nogawa Kenji *Matsuya Kazuaki *Munemoto Shinya *Yanadani Yuusaku *Waki Daisuke *Inoue Seiji *Inuzuka Shirou *Okabe Katsutoshi *Kijita Kazufumi *Kitahara Tomofumi *Kimura Satoshi *Satou Kazuya *Fukuda Tadaaki *Council President Irie *Terada Runa *Yuka *Souga *Hoshizora Hiroshi *Hoshizora Ikuyo *Hoshizora Tae *Hino Daigo *Hino Masako *Kise Chiharu *Midorikawa Genji *Midorikawa Tomoko *Midorikawa Keita *Midorikawa Haru *Midorikawa Hina *Midorikawa Yuuta *Midorikawa Kouta *Midorikawa Yui *Aoki Soutarou *Aoki Shizuko *Aoki Junnosuke *The Policeman *Yura *Juujou Hiroshi *Saotome Jun *Nikaidou Takuya *Momota Tsubasa *Yashima Chihiro *Mimura *Kyouda *Regina *Juujou *Nikaidou *Nimura *Chiba *Kyouda *Michiko *Aida Ayumi *Aida Kentaro *Bando Sokichi *Hishikawa Ryoko *Hishikawa Yuuzou *Yotsuba Ichiro *Yotsuba Seiji *Yotsuba Shouko *Yotsuba Hiromichi *Madoka Mari *Itsutsuboshi Reina *Ootori Tamaki *Morimoto Eru *Harada *Haruna *Karuta Queen *Aki Kadono *Izumi *Nakano *Shiina Elena *Furuta Kana *Takano Rei *Ishigami Rin *Hitomi *Yamazaki Kenta *Kaido Yuya *Jindaiji Mami *Kariyazaki *Sagara Mao *Aino Kaori *Omori Yoko *Omori Takeo *Omori Ai *Omori Ine *Omori Yonezo *Masuko Miyo *Aino Masaru *Mii-chan *Yukiko *Hiro Takuma *Eri *Daisuke *Sachiyo *Gon *Jindaiji Hisashi *Nobuko Mitsuya *Serio Kamino *Karen Kurebayashi *Sergeant Pepper *Katou *Azusa Hikami *Tomoyo Shirosawa *Sebastion *Sagara Seiji *Haru Yotsuba *Matsuri Hasegawa *Mirai Amane *Takafuji Yukiko *Kanon *Mikuru Natsuki *Ancielo Atsuji *Ikuyo Inamura *Mika Momoi *Sayuki Nanase *Hikaru Morohoshi/Kamen Rider Black Saver *Subaru Yūki/Kamen Rider Den-O Super Liner Form *Nozomu Igarashi/Kamen Rider Den-O Vega Form *Asahi Kasumi/Kamen Rider New Den-O Liner Form *Kanata Kira/Kamen Rider New Den-O Vega Form *Anna Hibiki *Dave Satō *Tamagorō Miwa *Momoko Yachigusa *Kiriko Shijima *Akari Tsukimura *Misora Isurugi *Masamune Yūki *Nene Yūki *Suzune Yūki *Momone Yūki *Yoshitsune Yūki *Ken Mayuzumi *Tamaki Enjōji *Chiharu Hachiya *Kagurazaka Risa *Mitsuoka Junko *Reiko Minato *Rokushirō Haryū *Kenshirō Chōno *Mai Chōno *Maito Chōno Cameo Appearances *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Sunset Shimmer *Cherry Crash *Yu Narukami *Hyper Metal Sonic *Silver the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower Villains Ultra-Shocker *Shocker Leader II Other Villains * * Nether Guardian Herobrine * Champion of the Nether, Aria Blaze * Entity_303 * Dreadlord * Null * Angel of Death * Hadrian * Infinite * Infinite's Replicas * Replica Bowser * Replica Ganondorf * Replica Mewtwo * Replica Mephiles the Dark * Replica Tirek * Replica Kamen Rider Genm * Replica Deathryuger * Replica Ultraman Belial * Replica Gilgamesh * Replica Kymraw * Replica Baron Dreadbone Transcript For a full transcript, click here Teams Ultra Series *Ultra Q *Ultraman *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman Joeneus *Ultraman 80 *Ultraman Great *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Nice *Ultraman Neos *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraseven X *Ultraman (Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle) *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Ginga *Neo Ultra Q *Ultraman X *Ultraman Orb *Ultraman Geed *Ultraman R/B Kamen Rider *Kamen Rider Ichigo *Kamen Rider Nigo *Kamen Rider V3 *Riderman *Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Stronger *Electro-Wave Human-Tackle *Skyrider *Kamen Rider Super-1 *Kamen Rider ZX *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Shin *Kamen Rider ZO *Kamen Rider J *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Drive *Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Amazons *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Kamen Sentai Gorider *Kamen Rider Build *Kamen RIder Zi-O Super Sentai *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Battle Fever J *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dai Sentai Goggle V *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *Choudenshi Bioman *Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Choushinsei Flashman *Hikari Sentai Maskman *Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Chikyu Sentai Fiveman *Chojin Sentai Jetman *Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger *Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Choriki Sentai Ohranger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoV *Mirai Sentai Timeranger *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger *Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Mahou Sentai Magiranger *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Ressha Sentai ToQger *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger *Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave *Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger *Kishiryuu Sentai Ryuusouger Metal Heroes *Space Sheriff Gavan *Space Sheriff Sharivan *Space Shieriff Shaider *Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion *Jikuu Senshi Spielban *Choujinki Metalder *Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya *The Mobile Cop Jiban *Special Rescue Police Winspector *ToQ Shirei Solbrain *Tokusou Exceedraft *Tokusou Robo Janperson *Blue SWAT *Juukou B-Fighter *B-Fighter Kabuto *B-Robo Kabutack *Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack Pretty Cure *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart *Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! *Fresh Pretty Cure! *Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *Suite Pretty Cure *Smile Pretty Cure! *Doki Doki! Pretty Cure *Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! *KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode *HUGtto! Pretty Cure Others *Madan Senki Ryukendo *Tomica Hero Rescue Force *Tomica Hero Rescue Fire *Smash Bros. Heroes *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V *Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Aikatsu *Aikatsu! *Aikatsu Stars! *Aikatsu Friends! Chouseishin *Chouseishin Gransazers *Genseishin Justirisers *Chousei Kantai Sazer-X Theme Songs #Kyulette the Chance # by Hironobu Kageyama # by Tetsuo Kurata # by Narita Ken, (King Record Version: Isao Taira) # by KAGE, (CBS Sony Version: Takayuki Kojima and Flash), Nagareda Project # by Shima Daisuke # by Hirokazu Umeda # by Tou Chi Chen # by Kentarou Hayami # by Kamen Rider Girls and Rider Chips #Beat on Dream On by Aine Yūki, Mio Minato, Maika Chōno and Ema Hinata #One Wish, One Day by Nono Hana/Cure Yell and Aine Yūki #Blue Banana Moon by Mio Minato and Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange #Shinpai Honey♡Bunny by Kagayaki Homare/Cure Étoile, Maika Chōno and Ema Hinata #Kizuna∞Infinity by Aine Yūki, Mio Minato, Maika Chōno and Ema Hinata #Kizuna Go-Busters! by Nono Hana/Cure Yell, Aine Yūki, Mio Minato, Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange, Maika Chōno, Kagayaki Homare/Cure Étoile and Ema Hinata #TWO AS ONE (Mahiru/Haruka ver.) by Mahiru Kasumi and Haruka☆Ruka #Kibou no Kakera by Lupinrangers, Patrangers, Kamen Rider Build, Nono Hana/Cure Yell, Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange, Kagayaki Homare/Cure Étoile, Aine Yūki, Mio Minato, Maika Chōno and Ema Hinata #Dare ka ga Kimi wo Aishiteru by Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat #Dragon Soul (Space Super Sentai ver.) by Space Super Sentai #We Were Angels (Space Super Sentai ver.) by Space Super Sentai #Sabitsuita Machine Gun De Ima Wo Uchinuko (Space Super Sentai ver.) by Space Super Sentai #Starring Star (Space Super Sentai ver.) by Space Super Sentai #Light Pink (Space Super Sentai ver.) by Space Super Sentai #Yoka Yoka Dance (Space Super Sentai ver.) by Space Super Sentai #Hagane no Resistance (Space Super Sentai ver.) by Space Super Sentai #HEATS (Space Super Sentai ver.) by Space Super Sentai #Space Squad (Space Super Sentai ver.) by Space Super Sentai #Mienai Kizuna (Space Super Sentai ver.) by Space Super Sentai #Hikari (Love Me Tear ver.) by Love Me Tear #Life is Beautiful (Honey Cat ver.) by Honey Cat #Teardrop (Aine and Yume ver.) by Aine Yūki and Yume Nijino #Circle of Life (Elza, Rei, Kiara and Aria ver.) by Elza Forte, Rei Kizaki, Kirara Hanazono and Aria Futaba #Precious Time, Glory Days (Iroha ver.) by Iroha Inoue #Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku (Himari ver.) by Himari Hirata #Makemagic (Iroha and Himari ver.) by Iroha Inoue and Himari Hirata #Real-Action (Yume and Koharu ver.) by Yume Nijino and Koharu Nanakura #Key of Heart (WM and 2wingS ver.) by WM and 2wingS #Hoshizora no Message (Yume, Laura, Ako, Mahiru and Luminas ver.) by Yume Nijino, Laura Sakuraba, Ako Saotome, Mahiru Kasumi and Luminas #Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave (Aine, Mio, Maika and Ema ver.) by Aine Yūki, Mio Minato, Maika Chōno and Ema Hinata #Dino Dance! (Ichigo, Aoi, Ran, Otome, Seira, Kī, Sora and Maria ver.) by Ichigo Hoshimiya, Aoi Kiriya, Ran Shibuki, Otome Arisugawa, Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa and Maria Himesato #Yume Wo Kanaete Dynaman (Aria, Hime and Yume ver.) by Aria Futaba, Hime Shiratori and Yume Nijino #Stop the Battle (Yozora and Mahiru ver.) by Yozora Kasumi and Mahiru Kasumi #Mi yo!! Gorenger (Elza ver.) by Elza Forte #1 Tasu 2 Tasu Sun Vulcan (Ako and Kirara ver.) by Ako Saotome and Kirara Hanazono #Yuusha Ga Yuku (Aria ver.) by Aria Futaba #Kinkyu Hasshin!! Ohranger (Rei ver.) by Rei Kizaki #DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure (Ver. Max Heart) (Honey Cat ver.) by Honey Cat #Leave It To Us★Splash☆Star★ (Pure Palette ver.) by Pure Palette #Ultra Miracle (Pure Palette ver.) by Pure Palette #6 Ultra Brothers (Maika ver.) by Maika Chōno #Boukenger GO ON FIGHTING! (Ema ver.) by Ema Hinata #Ai ni Dakarete (Elza and Rei ver.) by Elza Forte and Rei Kizaki #Hello! Shaider (Erika J.J., Alice and Jasmine T ver.) bt Erika J.J., Alice Carol and Jasmine T #Kinosei ka na (YuriJuli ver.) by YuriJuli #Don't Stop Your Story (Aine, Mio, Maika, Ema and Love Me Tear ver.) by Aine Yūki, Mio Minato, Maika Chōno, Ema Hinata and Love Me Tear #Roots of the King (Sakuya ver.) by Sakuya Shirayuri #Itsutsu No Kokoro De Fiverobo (Noel ver.) by Noel Otoshiro #Brave Love, Tiga (Tsubasa, Hime, Yume, Yozora and Yuzu ver.) by Tsubasa Kisaragi, Hime Shiratori, Yume Nijino, Yozora Kasumi and Yuzu Nikaidō #Minna Daisukina Urutoraman (Mahiru, Lilie, Laura, Ako, Tsubasa, Hime, Yume, Yozora and Yuzu ver.) by Mahiru Kasumi, Lilie Shirogane, Laura Sakuraba, Ako Saotome, Tsubasa Kisaragi, Hime Shiratori, Yume Nijino, Yozora Kasumi and Yuzu Nikaidō #Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! (2012 Summer MOVIE UNIT) (Rei, Kirara, Yume, Elza and Aria ver.) by Rei Kizaki, Kirara Hanazono, Yume Nijino, Elza Forte and Aria Futaba #Shot Bomber Zenryoku Shuuchuu (Mahiru, Koharu, Laura, Ako, Rei, Kirara, Yume, Elza and Aria ver.) by Mahiru Kasumi, Koharu Nanakura, Laura Sakuraba, Ako Saotome, Rei Kizaki, Kirara Hanazono, Yume Nijino, Elza Forte and Aria Futaba #Zigzag Seishun Road (Yume, Akari, Ichigo, Laura, Hime and Mizuki ver.) by Yume Njino, Akari Ōzora, Ichigo Hoshimiya, Laura Sakuraba, Hime Shiratori and Mizuki Kanazaki #Be The One (Ichigo, Yume, Akari, Aine and Mio ver.) by Ichigo Hoshimiya, Yume Nijino, Akari Ōzora, Aine Yūki and Mio Minato #EXCITE (Aoi, Ran, Sumire, Laura and Mahiru ver.) by Aoi Kiriya, Ran Shibuki, Sumire Hikami, Laura Sakuraba and Mahiru Kasumi #Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari (Hinaki, Koharu, Ako and Honey Cat ver.) by Hinaki Shinjō, Koharu Nanakura, Ako Saotome and Honey Cat #Switch On! (Magic Blood & WM ver.) by Magic Blood and WM #Life is SHOW TIME (Vanilla Chili Pepper ver.) by Vanilla Chili Pepper #JUST LIVE MORE (DreAca ver.) by Seira Otoshiro, Kii Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa, Maria Himesato and Noeru Otoshiro #SURPRISE-DRIVE (Luminas, Sweet & Soft Nadeshiko and Nina ver.) by Luminas, Sweet & Soft Nadeshiko and Nina Dojima #Anything Goes! (Soleil & Powapowa-Puririn ver.) by Soleil and Powapowa-Puririn #W-B-X (W-Boiled Extreme) (Love Me Tear ver.) by Love Me Tear #Over "Quartzer" (Reflect Moon ver.) by Reflect Moon #It'll Always Be Here by Aine Yūki, Mio Minato, Maika Chōno and Ema Hinata #Kamen Rider Black (YumeHime ver.) by Yume Nijino and Hime Shiratori #Kamen Rider Black RX (FuwaFuwa Dreamer ver.) by Kirara Hanazono and Ako Saotome #Eternity (〜from SURPRISE-DRIVE) (Yuzutto Lilie☆ ver.) by Yuzu Nikaidō and Lilie Shirogane #Flashback (Sakuya ver.) by Sakuya Shirayuri #Sorezore no Toki (Kaguya ver.) by Kaguya Shirayuri #Stars On Kamen Rider (Photokatsu8 ver.) by Photokatsu8 #Super Sentai Banbaraban (Shine Stars! ver.) by Shine Stars #Kamen Rider AGITO ~24.7 version~ (Pure Palette, Honey Cat, Love Me Tear and Sakuya ver.) by Pure Palette, Honey Cat, Love Me Tear and Sakuya Shirayuri #START DASH SENSATION (BEST FRIENDS! ver.) by Pure Palette, Honey Cat, Love Me Tear, Sakuya Shirayuri and Kaguya Shirayuri #FULL FORCE (Reflect Moon ver.) by Reflect Moon #HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU by Nono Hana/Cure Yell, Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange, Kagayaki Homare/Cure Étoile, Aisaki Emiru/Cure Macherie, Ruru Amour/Cure Amour, Pure Palette, Honey Cat, Love Me Tear and Reflect Moon #Wondering Wolf (Koharu/Ako ver.) by Koharu Nanakura and Ako Saotome #Soiu Koto Mo, Aru Daro yo (Mahiru/Laura ver.) by Mahiru Kasumi and Laura Sakuraba #Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town (Pure Palette, Reflect Moon, Yume, Laura and Cosmos ver.) by Pure Palette, Reflect Moon, Yume Nijino, Laura Sakuraba and Cosmos. #chase (Magic Blood, Seira, Dancing Diva, & Honey Cat ver.) by Magic Blood, Seira Otoshiro, Dancing Diva and Honey Cat #Everlasting Sky (Baby Pirates ver.) by Baby Pirates (Marina Manami & Rinna Shinkai) #Gaoranger Hoero!! (Nako Niko Collection ver.) by Nako Niko Collection (Nako Ebihara & Niko Nishina) #Shirokuji Muchuu Shinkenger (Nako Niko Collection ver.) by Nako Niko Collection (Nako Ebihara & Niko Nishina) #Holy light ~Hikari Yagami'sTheme~ (Snow White Maidens ver.) by Snow White Maidens (Eru Ayukawa & Chihori Kumano) #Shiny Days (Double Hibiscus ver.) by Double Hibiscus (Shīna Yamahara & Mika Shishimaru) # by BYUE #It's a Small World (Heisei Ultra Brothers, Timerangers-Patrangers, Heisei Riders, Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan, New Shaider, New Jiraya, Madan Warriors, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cures, Idols and Chouseishin ver.) by Heisei Ultra Brothers, Timerangers-Patrangers, Heisei Riders, Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan, New Shaider, Madan Warriors, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cures, Idols and Chouseishin Trivia *'KyurenOh Combinations:' ** ** ** *'Kyulette Team:' **Shishi Red, Sasori Orange, Ookami Blue, Chameleon Green and Kajiki Yellow **Shishi Red, Ookami Blue, Hebitsukai Silver, Chameleon Green and Kajiki Yellow *It is revealed that Aine Yūki, Mio Minato, Katsumi Minato, Isami Minato, and Subaru Yūki are distant cousins. *It it revealed that Ken Mayuzumi, Anna Hibiki and Makina are the old band members. *Battle Kenya, DenziBlue, Jiraya, Kakurangers, Purple Swat, Blue Swat, Gray Swat, Sharivan, Shaider and Gavan are joining Space Squad. Gallery 9ranger2.jpg|Chameleon Green, Ookami Blue, Shishi Red, Sasori Orange and Kajiki Yellow JUDOSpirit.jpg|Great Leader JUDO 1016164n2.jpg|Gold Ouja's Advent Deck RIMG0465 20091005101900.jpg|SB-913B Gold Kaixa Driver Neoarmyshop-img600x383-1301238065x8zfar80408.jpg|SB-913B Dark Kaixa Driver 913break.jpg|SB-703B Data Driver Alpha belt2.jpg|Second SB-Prototype Alpa Prototype Driver Alpha belt.jpg|Third SB-Prototype Alpa Prototype Driver Neptune shf design02.jpg|Neptune Zecter Goznos shf design03.jpg|Goznos Zecter Eaef8fc0.jpg|Gold Kivat Red Decadriver and Blue Decadriver.jpg|Red Decadriver and Blue Decadriver T02200391 0480085410875580601.jpg|Black Accel Memory $ 12.JPG|Gold Rocket Switch and Gold Launcher Switch $ 12 (1).JPG|Gold Drill Switch and Gold Radar Switch O0640048012311098378.jpg|Black Flame Dragon Wizard Ring 52669548 p0 master1200.jpg|Black Beast Ring O0640048012284413387.jpg|Gold Flame Ring BmNKfLYCQAAV1y .jpg|Sengoku Drivers Proto-Type-A, Proto-Type-B, Proto-Type-C, Proto-Type-D, Proto-Type-E, Proto-Type-F, Proto-Type-G, Proto-Type-H, Proto-Type-I, Proto-Type-J, Proto-Type-K, Proto-Type-L, Proto-Type-M, Proto-Type-N, Proto-Type-O, Proto-Type-P, Proto-Type-Q, Proto-Type-R, Proto-Type-S, Proto-Type-T, Proto-Type-U, Proto-Type-V, Proto-Type-W, Proto-Type-X, Proto-Type-Y and Proto-Type-Z Yggdrasil proto type c sengoku driver by kamen riders-d7g408w.jpg|Sengoku Driver Proto Type-C KamenRiderGaim ep 27 03 zpse66fbb3b.jpg|Sengoku Driver Proto Type-D BmMeghLCcAADjZU.jpg|Sengoku Driver Proto Type-E Dark orange and lemon energy lockseeds by cometcomics-d7k1w1c.png|Dark Orange Lockseed and Dark Lemon Energy Lockseed CVEQdw2VAAAWTxA.jpg|Nega Orange Lockseed CNVm7zwUYAA0jB8.jpg|Nega Banana Lockseed Nega donguri lockseed by marcospsychic-d7uzwyx.png|Nega Donguri Lockseed Nega matsubokkuri lockseed by marcospsychic-d7u3shs.png|Nega Matsubokkuri Lockseed BgHH2B-CYAE38up.jpg|Nega Melon Energy Lockseed CWRI0mfU4AAgNQj.jpg|Dark Matsubokkuri Lockseed and Dark Suika Lockseed CI6Jp45UMAA2qj6.jpg|Dark Peach Energy Lockseed CNQ4gTKUsAApNFQ.jpg|Psyga Lockseed CUQYVsEUYAEwg2i.jpg|Dark Kabuto Lockseed CU5EaBNUAAAFxGY.jpg|Nega Den-O Lockseed CQTlUIhU8AA9a3e.jpg|Decade Violent Emotion Lockseed Dark decade lockseed by shocksterstudios137-d7bqlnr.png|Dark Decade Lockseed CQJx3S3UEAA9jUE.jpg|Gold Drive Lockseed Kamen rider gaim gold lockseed by kamen riders-d7d06ic.png|Box of Gold Lockseeds 20150615-DSC01008 1024x1024.jpg|Gold Lockseeds 43712607 p0 master1200.jpg|Muscat Energy Lockseed and Gold Matsubokkuri Lockseed Yjyhr376-img450x600-1388902020cytxu437471.jpg|Gold Wizard Lockseed CyhesoYVIAAZdFc.jpg|White Budou Lockseed Gold genesis driver custom by kyoryugold37-d7s4jtz.jpg|Gold Genesis Driver 201503112333585f9.jpg|Blue Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed Blue genesis driver custom by kyoryugold37-d82693m.jpg|Blue Genesis Driver Gold Ghost Eyecon and Gold Ghost Driver.jpg|Gold Ghost Eyecon and Gold Ghost Driver CWGZYj0UwAA0L5k.jpg|Silver Ghost Eyecon Gokai killer saber by mattdrake86-d5z2tfm.jpg|Gokai Killer Saber 7d13d719-s.jpg|Dark Gabutyra Zyudenchi Fc07a367-s.jpg|Dark Stegotchi Zyudenchi 5d63a891-s.jpg|Dark Dricera Zyudenchi 61851877-s.jpg|Dark Pteragordon Zyudenchi Zyudenchi Deboth 00.jpg|Dark Tobaspino Zyudenchi CAPKYOZCHI11.jpg|Dark Parasagun Zyudenchi, Dark Zakutor Zyudenchi, Dark Ankydon Zyudenchi, Dark Bunpachy Zyudenchi, Dark Plezuon Zyudenchi and Dark Bragigas Zyudenchi 2016AkaRanger.png|Neo Akarenger 2016AoRanger.png|Neo Aorenger 2016KiRanger.png|Neo Kirenger 2016MomoRanger.png|Neo Momorenger 2016MidoRanger.png|Neo Midorenger New Pink.jpg|Neo PteraRanger New Zack suit.jpg|Neo MammothRanger New Trini suit.jpg|All-New Yellow Ranger AllNewRedRangerBoomComics.jpg|Neo TyrannoRanger AllNewBlueRangerBoomComics.jpg|Neo TriceraRanger Cyred2.jpg|Cyborg GoRed Cyblue.jpg|Cyborg GoBlue Cygreen.jpg|Cyborg GoGreen Cyyellow1.jpg|Cyborg GoYellow Cypink1.jpg|Cyborg GoPink Prspd-redranger-wesfather(2).png|Neo TimeRed Prspd-pinkranger-jasonsmother.png|Neo TimePink Prspd-blueranger-tisfather.png|Neo TimeBlue Prspd-yellowranger-wesmother.png|Neo TimeYellow Prspd-greenranger-jasonsfather.png|Neo TimeGreen TR.png|Dark TimeRed TP.png|Dark TimePink TB.png|Dark TimeBlue TY.png|Dark TimeYellow TG.png|Dark TimeGreen Prspd-ared.png|Dark DekaRed Prspd-ablue.png|Dark DekaBlue Prspd-agreen.png|Dark DekaGreen Prspd-ayellow.png|Dark DekaYellow Prspd-apink.png|Dark DekaPink SPD Agent Red.png|Agent DekaRed SPD Agent Blue.png|Agent DekaBlue SPD Agent Green.png|Agent DekaGreen Bluedark.jpg|Gedou Shinken Blue Rotds dark megaforce silver key by rangeranime-d718t3r.png|Dark GokaiSilver Gokai killer.jpg|GokaiKiller Cyber Corps Black Ranger.png|Dark Red Buster DarkKyoryu-red.png|Dark Kyoryu Red Kyoryu-chaos.png|Chaosryuger Toq-0black.png|Yami No 0gou StarAkaNinger.png|Neo AkaNinger StarAoNinger.png|Neo AoNinger StarKiNinger.png|Neo KiNinger StarShiroNinger.png|Neo ShiroNinger StarMomoNinger.png|Neo MomoNinger StarMidoNinger.png|Neo MidoNinger 61409631 p0 master1200.jpg|Ikkakujyu Kyutama 62537667 p0.png|Samurai Kyutama 61834552 p0 master1200.jpg|Beast Kyutama 61379705 p0 master1200.jpg|Sword Kyutama Kyurangers white alicorn custom kyutama by silentj1-dbnnhvo.jpg|Alicorn Kyutama Yuuzou is holding his phone.jpg|Yuuzou is recording Tumblr ow3snkibIc1rqtcbqo2 1280.jpg|“Defeat Queen Hedorian and Fuhrer Hell Saturn! Sun Vulcan’s Great Training With Denziman!” IMG 1707.jpg|Zyurangers and KibaRanger Team Up Turbo = Piranhatrons 01.jpg|Piranhadrons Powercannon.jpg|KibaRanger and Zyurangers using Super Chi-Power Bazooka Custom eyecon kamen rider amazon alpha by axusho-da7ilz2.jpg|Amazon Alpha Eyecon DRMFB PPPPP Gashat.png|Kamen Rider Poppy's DoReMiFa Beat Gashat 1 by tuanenam-daopdjs.png|Kamen Rider OOO - Mythical Combo Commission kamen rider gridon donguri durian arms by ramendriver-dbnzlvr.png|Kamen Rider Gridon Donguri Durian Arms Kamen rider ex aid partners gamer lv xx by joinedzero-dasma8w.png|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Partner Gamer Level XX 1 by tuanenam-dbk4t2z.png|Kamen Rider Brave - Taddle Chaos lvl 999 PoppyDoReMiFaBeat.png|Kamen Rider Poppy Beat Gamer Level XX 61549015 p0.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Hunter Gamer Level 5 Prns-ar-megamorphcycle.jpg|Nin Cycle 1e50e6ba3b173e7cb1204700d6d4e3bd--group-shots-kaiju.jpg|Winspector, Metalder and Jiban Team Up Sting Wingers.jpg|Wingstingers C6pOarXVwAA7vF .jpg|RyuuRanger, TenmaRanger and Ohrangers Team Up CtcQYNgVUAAUvig.jpg large.jpg|Byakkoshinken With RyuRanger MagGhost.jpg|Kamen Rider Build MagGhost Form 11 Kamen Riders (1-Black).jpg|Kamen Rider Black and Ten veteran Kamen Riders Team Up Vr troopers what didnt work .png|Diana Lady, Spielban and Shaider Team Up Kamen Rider 555 and Abaranger.jpg|Kamen Rider Delta, Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Kaixa and Abarangers Team Up C3XqLsYVUAAdSq4.jpg|Janperson and Blue SWAT trio Team Up 20433-super sentai rider metal hero by riderb0y-0.jpg|Red Turbo, Pink Turbo, Red Mask, Kamen Rider Black RX, Yellow Lion, FiveRed, FiveBlue, Knight Fire, SolBraver and Jetmen Team Up ApolloGeistII.png|Apollo Geist II A40f641d.jpg|Ultraman Jack, Ultraseven and Ultraman Leo Team Up 20433-super sentai rider metal hero by riderb0y (2).jpg|White Swan, Red Hawk, Eyu Draft Blues, FiveBlack, Black Turbo, Eyu Draft Keace, Zyurangers, Kamen Rider ZO and SyncRedder Team Up C4UkuvoUYAAA0dC.jpg|Dragon Rings Sword Gashacon spear by crystalking22-db5dbtp.png|Gashacon Spear URwW0.jpg|Mordecai Okumoto KREA-Succession Energy Item.png|Succession Energy Item Black LockSeed .jpg|Black Lockseed Black RX LockSeed .jpg|Black RX Lockseed DRvihdxVAAAf5Mz.jpg|Perfect Puzzle 2 Gashat DJ2c4hOUQAAas s.jpg|Taddle Fantasy Gashat DQryBgzUEAIKWzz.jpg|Bang Bang Cannon Gashat DTHhZ8LVAAA2T1P.jpg|Bakusou Bike 2 Gashat DJ2ddQqUQAASp0A.jpg|Proto Maxiumum Mighty X Gashat DQuLlZmUMAAu1Zk.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Seishirogin Combo Tumblr inline n48ls02Te61qk32ya.png|Kamen Rider Zangetsu Decade Arms Tumblr n9ff5ckbBU1sih9h2o1 250.png|Kamen Rider Gridon Matsubokkuri Arms Bravo Hibiki Arms.png|Kamen Rider Bravo Hibiki Arms KnuckleKuuga.png|Kamen Rider Knuckle Kuuga Arms KuugaGhost.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Kuuga Damashii AgitoSpecter.jpg|Kamen Rider Specter Agito Damashii KRNecRyuDam.png|Kamen Rider Necrom Ryuki Damashii 3 by tuanenam-dbd85fl.png|Kamen Rider Sin Zero Specter BuildOOOForm.png|Kamen Rider Build OOO Form DCD_Model_Aine_Mio_Maika_Emma.png|Surviving the Negative Wave 66973067_p0.jpg|Big shock. (Mechock.) 9f1f2f27b66ad5b73ba2c86439a135b7.jpg|Chameleon Green, Ookami Blue, Shishi Red, Hebitsukai Silver and Kajiki Yellow Tumblr nvs4haaP2e1rqtcbqo1 1280.jpg|Ultraman Taro, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Stronger, Dynamen, Gavan, VulPanther, DenziRed, DenziGreen and Goggle V Team Up ZO LockSeed .jpg|ZO Lockseed J LockSeed .jpg|J Lockseed C6tXATVVsAAMYlL.jpg|Buddhist Priest of Temple Gashat Let's Go Ichigou Gashat.jpg|Let's Go Ichi Gou! Gashat Bang Bang Tank Gashat.png|Bang Bang Tank Gashat S4v5k bs.jpg|Mighty Zombie X Gashat DQuLlxIVQAAWxdQ.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO SaRamiUo Combo Goldscorpion large.png|Kamen Rider Build GoldScorpion Form DhJrXtHUcAARYWw.jpg|Blizzard Fullbottle Kamenrider build0003.jpg|Ryuga Banjo is using the Blizzard Knuckle on his Build Driver Kamen rider cross z blizzard by megazord488-dchsytu.png|Kamen Rider Cross-Z Blizzard DmFtXK0UUAE3pjf.jpg|Kamen Rider RogueGrease Form KRBu-RoRabbit Fullbottle.png|Low Rabbit Fullbottle SpiritYamaarashiroid.png|Yamaarashiroid Commando Roids Prototype(Spirits).png|Commando Roids Kamenrider100123.jpg|Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Sparkling Hazard Form KREA-Super Taka_Energy_Item.jpg|Super Taka Energy Item KREA-Super Tora_Energy_Item.jpg|Super Tora Energy Item KREA-Super Batta_Energy_Item.jpg|Super Batta Energy Item Baocun1.jpg|Ben Ichijo DFlQp3DUwAAKOcT.jpg|Proto Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat Kamen rider chronicle dlc gashacon driver sketch by skyriderduke-dbea0wz.jpg|Kamen Rider Chronicle D.L.C Gashacon Driver Maximum danger x by ramendriver-dbeb7z4.png|Kamen Rider Genm Maximum Gamer Level 99 Kamenrider006421.jpg|Proto Mighty Action X Gashatrophy M98207314191 1.jpg|Maskmen, Metalder, Change Dragon, Spielban and Red Flash Team Up DMWak 2VoAAXpHc.jpg|Kamen Rider Stronger, Battle Japan, Battle Kenya, Denzimen and Kamen Rider V3 Team Up 03013491960.jpg|Juspion and Changemen Team Up 416.jpg|Livemen, Kamen Rider Black and Jiraya Team Up Cd5627b85b0f2908f18c0e317cb5dbb8.jpg|Dairangers and Janperson Team Up 0000874204.jpg|Kakurangers and Blue SWAT trio Team Up Tumblr o3qob4YIZt1txynxco3 500.jpg|G-Stag, Blue Beet, Reddle and Ohrangers Team Up 6b940f2334a8de2473bf.jpg|GaoRed, AbaRed, MagiRed, GekiRed, Go-On Red, Bouken Red, DekaRed, Hurricane Red and TimeRed Team Up Takaroid(Manga).png|Takaroid Bararoid(Manga).png|Bararoid Tokageroid(Manga).png|Tokageroid Dokugaroid(Manga).png|Dokugaroid HachiMarine.png|Kamen Rider Build HachiMarine Form Build UniRaser.png|Kamen Rider Build UniRaser Form Build PenguinSkater.png|Kamen Rider Build PenguinSkater Form KRBu-BatEngine Build Ver.png|Kamen Rider Build BatEngine Form Build DoctorGame.jpg|Kamen Rider Build DoctorGame Form 1521106230816.jpg 83918660f826f97ea087b059a44c8016.jpg Screen Shot 2017-08-17 at 11.07.47 PM.png|Mahiru Kasumi, Ako Saotome, Laura Sakuraba, Yume Nijino and Luminas' Performance I-img544x374-1525623644r7n6qe643883.jpg AS100245.png AS100259.png AS100257.png AS100249.png DaUAIK2UQAAMRJE.jpg LACA-9635.jpg DhVVwtQVAAM-BOL.jpg LACA-15732.jpg DhVVwsYUwAAyY2O.jpg 1518082101837.jpg DehEABaV0AAGQKP.jpg Tumblr inline p1y77cQ94y1s7pl19 540.jpg |Spider Tech 18118814 1394625197262324 941745496820781742 n.png|Photokatsu8 Img shinestarsnews01.jpg|Shine Stars! F026095.png|Baby Pirates (Rinna Shinkai & Marina Manami) F026116.png|Nako Niko Collection (Nako Ebihara & Niko Nishina) F026076.png|Snow White Maidens (Eru Ayukawa & Chihori Kumano) F026103.png|Double Hibiscus (Shīna Yamahara & Mika Shishimaru) Kamakiroid(Spirit).jpg|Kamakiroid Aurora Dopant.png|Aurora Dopant DjjnoANVAAIQN47.jpg DlaTFTEVsAAHdgX.jpg|Reflect Moon 20180914 AIK-HW MV.jpg Mr. X (City Wars).jpg|Mr. X Wani Otoko.jpg|Crocodile Man Tako Otoko.jpg|Octopus Man SIC Ghost Monster Horse.jpg|Ghost Horse Yk091114-img450x600-1438081135thhwze24760.jpg|Kamen Rider Stronger, Ultraman Taro, DenziGreen, DenziRed, Kamen Rider V3, Sun Vulcan, Battle Japan and Miss America Team Up KREA-Random Item.png|Random Energy Item Hero Lockseed.jpg|Hero Lockseed Tom Yum Kung Lockseed.jpg|Tom Yum Kung Lockseed SiuRonBou Lockseed.jpg|Siu Ron Bou Lockseed HsiaoLungPao Lockseed.jpg|Hsiao Lung Pao Lockseed Yummy Lockseed.jpg|Yummy Lockseed Request fan lock kamen rider g lockseed by cometcomics-d8znzjc.png|G Lockseed Request fan eyecon g ghost eyecon by cometcomics-d9wwk90.png|G Ghost Eyecon Hazard Sparkling.jpg|Hazard Sparkling 62726321 p0.png|Gashat Gear Dual Amazons DD5LiDBVYAAnwfW.jpg|Aikatsu Stars Gashat Believe in amazon gashat by tajadorcombo-dasgt11.png|Believe in Amazon Gashat Super Rising Ultimate.jpg|Kamen Rider Kuuga Super Rising Utimate Form 22146058 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Ryuki Dragon Rage Form Kamen rider kaixa saber by mastvid.jpg|Kamen Rider Kaixa Saber Form Kamen rider delta gatling by mastvid.jpg|Kamen Rider Delta Gatling Form Sic kamen rider todoroki souko by mastvid.jpg|Kamen Rider Souko Todoroki Kamen rider saga king form by mastvid.jpg|Kamen Rider Saga King Form 47548844 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Decade True Complete Form CZBQe93VAAADYwi.jpg|Kamen Rider W SkullJoker DQuLlEzVAAA NVX.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Mukachiri Combo 43568870 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Fourze Fort Gravity States Drive type justice by arvinganancialart-dbzepis.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Justice CIgWmUpUAAEXPXw.jpg|Kamen Rider Mach Accel Cf7uvr6UYAArRbo.jpg|Kamen Rider Necrom Zangetsu Damashii Ranger key kamen rider ex aid shishired gamer lv 2 by axusho-db0dq97.jpg|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Shishi Red Gamer 63927005 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Poppy Toki Meki Zombie Gamer 2 by tuanenam-dcf0dck.png|Kamen Rider Cross-Z Celestial Dragon DZ4KMhvVoAA38NB.jpg|Kamen Rider Grease Full Unit DVhj95vV4AAVNZ6.jpg|Kamen Rider Rogue Walrus Tumblr on3jdvWjEy1sl2xx7o3 1280.jpg|Club Penguins Gashat KREA-Negativeization Item.png|Negativeization Energy Item C4TagxlUYAAqVmR.jpg|Super Mario Run Gashat Legend of zelda gashat by wizofwonders-dbliena.png|Legend of Zelda Gashat Rockman gashat by marcospsychic-db0i75f.png|Mega Man Gashat Tumblr ogc0inK9od1tqbagao1 400.png|Duck Hunt Gashat C6mm2KCV4AAglRw.jpg|Super Mario Gashat C387I BUkAA3vvj.jpg|Street Fighter V Gashat C3 ZgtJUoAImYSi.jpg|Donkey Kong Gashat Legend of zelda gasshat by matsui07-dapbq58.jpg|Kamen Rider Brave Legend of Zelda Gamer Muccha game what s your name its a me mario by matsui07-dap8p85.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Super Mario Gamer Yoshi s island gashat by tajadorcombo-db200bi.png|Yoshi's Island Gashat 24b8d7f5e9a1aff078481e9a04ad5edf70c2277e hq.jpg|Pokemon Red Gashat E1535e5e51632250ba578cf83cab7188b1c114c2 hq.jpg|Pokemon Blue Gashat 65ccda5b4b0de21edfbe9fc5738234894faf86d1 hq.jpg|Pokemon Green Gashat Aae1ec6905b39cbb101586e503b244a14683d5e1 hq.jpg|Pokemon Yellow Gashat C4SR4eZUoAAJd1l.jpg|Kirby Gashat Metal gear solid v ground zeroes gashat by tajadorcombo-day1hix.png|Metal Gear Solid V Ground Zeroes Gashat Sonic the hedgehog gashat by wizofwonders-dblb9jn.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Gashat Tails adventure gashat by wizofwonders-dbnx3wb.png|Tails Adventure Gashat Knuckles chaotix gashat by wizofwonders-dbnx3x1.png|Knuckles' Chaotix Gashat Shadow gashat by tlynch34-dawi4c4.jpg|Shadow Gashat Sonic gashat by tlynch34-davcj4c.png|Sonic Gashat Pocket monsters gashat wip by wizofwonders-dbnx3wi.png|Pocket Monsters Gashat DL2xMHfVAAUn4vv.jpg|Mother and Earth Bound Gashat Mario brothers gashat by tajadorcombo-db25bhb.png|Mario Brothers Gashat Fire emblem gashat by wizofwonders-dbnx3vz.png|Fire Emblem Gashat Metroid prime gashat by wizofwonders-dbjgej2.png|Metroid Prime Gashat Captain falcon gashat by wizofwonders-dbpbak7.png|Captain Falcon Gashat F zero gashat by wizofwonders-dbpbak2.png|F-Zero Gashat Kid icarus gashat by wizofwonders-dbliddp.png|Kid Icarus Gashat Star fox gashat by wizofwonders-dbnes1c.png|Star Fox Gashat Mario and luigi gashat by wizofwonders-dbnerli.png|Mario and Luigi Gashat Gashat gear dual nes by tajadorcombo-db47cm5.png|Gashat Gear Dual Nes (Super Mario Bros. and Duck Hunt) Street fighter gashat by wizofwonders-dbpbamr.png|Street Fighter Gashat Punch out gashat by wizofwonders-dbpbakg.png|Punch Out Gashat Rayman gashat by wizofwonders-dby8952.png|Rayman Gashat Animal crossing gashat by wizofwonders-dbqhkle.png|Animal Crossing Gashat Bomberman gashat by wizofwonders-dbqhkmf.png|Bomberman Gashat Final fantasy gashat by wizofwonders-dbtp21w.png|Final Fantasy Gashat Shadow the hedgehog gashat by wizofwonders-dbnx3wd.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Gashat Xenoblade gashat by wizofwonders-dbwb720.png|Xenoblade Gashat 5465f0a2c2afa52ef45e829519a865f561eee8a5 hq.jpg|Bayoneta Gashat Metal castle the castlevania metal gear gashat by wizofwonders-dbpbamf.png|Metal Castle Gashat Battle network gashat by wizofwonders-dbuf3pn.png|Battle Network Gashat Splatoon gashat by wizofwonders-dbm59pr.png|Splatoon Gashat Blood metal by arvinganancialart-dbxs2gu.png|Blood Metal Viewtiful joe gashat by wizofwonders-dbs7gxm.png|Viewtiful Joe Gashat DJkDO9QVwAA9C6c.jpg|Cursed Kaixa Gashat Megaman zx gashat by wizofwonders-dbqhkm0.png|Megaman ZX Gashat Bugster fever gashat by crystalking22-db17xzr.png|Bugster Fever Gashat 96eb964049340d814696122446cccaae30322d4c hq.jpg|Aka-Rider Gashat C2LChVpUoAA FKp.jpg|Viewtiful Joe Gamer C2LChVpUkAAnJMt.jpg|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Viewtiful Joe Gamer DWT4LiCVMAAEmrq.jpg|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Galaxy Gamer Level 2 DkSjIf9U4AIA8r-.jpg|Washio Brothers XX Gashat Mighty Novel X Gashat.jpg|Mighty Novel X Gashat Ex-Aid Novel Gamer LevelX.png|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Novel Gamer Level X Monster X-05.jpg|Monster X-05 Kamen rider ex aid maximum muteki gamer lv xx by joinedzero-dbzjh1c.png|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Maximum Muteki Gamer Level XX DZHuHzzV4AExaYQ.jpg|Kamen Rider Snipe Wars Gamer Level 99 61809467 p0.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm G Gamer Level 2 8639d2b7.jpg 1520727038933-560x315.jpg Destron Rider.jpg|Destron Rider Kaniroid(Spirit).jpg|Kaniroid Failed Agito.png|Failed Agito Mirage Agito.jpg|Mirage Agito Imitation Kabuki.jpg|Imitation Kabuki IMG 20180509 144256 247.jpg|Scream Dopant Puzzle Dopant.jpg|Puzzle Dopant Road Dopant.png|Road Dopant Toadstool Dopant.png|Toadstool Dopant Nippon Television monster.jpg|Frog Man Kamen rider build armadifrypan by camwooo-dca3r4o.jpg|Kamen Rider Build ArmadiFrypan Form Kamen rider build pierodama form by camwooo-dcdldft.jpg|Kamen Rider Build PieroDama Form 03 by camwooo-dcdsij9.jpg|Kamen Rider Build SabotenHaniwa Form Kamen rider build teppo lion form by camwooo-dced0vg.jpg|Kamen Rider Build TeppoLion Form Kamen rider build king gashapon form by camwooo-dceksuv.jpg|Kamen Rider Build KingGashapon Form Kamen rider build medusa totem form by camwooo-dceqjw2.jpg|Kamen Rider Build MedusaTotem Form Kamen rider build aurora matador form by camwooo-dcetz1h.jpg|Kamen Rider Build AuroraMatador Form Kamen rider build hotaru seizer form by camwooo-dcf4998.jpg|Kamen Rider Build HotaruSazzer Form Dhf2bEwUYAAgI9T.jpg|Kamen Rider Build YuushaCoaster Form Db9JKubVwAEbO2v.jpg|Kamen Rider Build Orcatana Form DWTh0EaVMAAte01.jpg|Kamen Rider Build LizardBomb Form DSRx7NhUQAAIdW7.jpg|Marlin Fullbottle and Shield Fullbottle DSRx7NiUEAAvHQL.jpg|Kamen Rider Build KazikiShield Form DSNvpuBVQAAmKUI.jpg|Mogra Fullbottle and Drill Fullbottle DSNvpsnUEAEb6tn.jpg|Kamen Rider Build ScrewMorphraph Form Dbd1b5NUwAAUb9A.jpg|Ramen Fullbottle and Protein Fullbottle Dbd1b5KUwAAFylZ.jpg|Kamen Rider Build RamenProtein Form DPzEOgVVAAAWnco.jpg|Griffon Fullbottle and Crane Car Fullbottle DPzEOgWVoAEgnfX.jpg|Kamen Rider Build Grifolane Form DjRZdb V4AULwUy.jpg|Kamen Rider Build SamuraiGuitar Form DgM6R36VQAUndS7.jpg|Kamen Rider Build NeedleGoldScorpion Form DZ-unfAVAAA1l-x.jpg|KamenRider Build CrocoRadish Form DWpKn 8VoAE6x6E.jpg|Kamen Rider Build LizardLighter Form DOWWgclUIAAodaG.jpg|Kamen Rider Build Furutaman Form DfkoB6qUEAASxrH.jpg|Kamen Rider Build SamuraiDelon Form Request kamen rider build full build form by joinedzero-dbwyivv.png|Kamen Rider Build Full Build Form Dm2 YoTUcAE7K9R.jpg|Special Rabbit Fullbottle and Premium Tank Fullbottle Dm2 ZYtUYAYDUUO.jpg|Kamen Rider Build SpecialRabbitPremiumTank Form DbNfCYqV4AAGXuY.jpg|Kamen Rider Build NinjaNinja Form Dlr lgnVAAAnbqm.jpg|Kamen Rider Build RabbitDragon Hazard Form Dm2 Z-WUYAApIJU.jpg|Kamen Rider MadBuild Spiral Trigger.jpg|Spiral Trigger 00cbbb7e306231a2efc8933eaff4c2d2.jpg|Kamen Rider Build PhoenixRobo Sparkling Form 1ceb1e38d29506fc646f726c73e301b2.png|Hawk Undead 91be89f0ca1f1c25d4de98d30d4124bb.jpg|Kamen Rider Build DragonDragon Form 7d42e4bebd96cba121584da9b2df4241.jpg|Kamen Rider Build GorillaGorilla Form Dbe1R23UwAAWDkI.jpg|Kamen Rider Build BikeBike Form Dbe1R24UwAAIxtN.jpg|Kamen Rider Build GhostGhost Form 18b3e0028acaa4a85ad469b02cedc493.jpg|Kamen Rider Build GattlingGattling Form Dbe1R25U0AAoZwu.jpg|Kamen Rider Build KaizokuKaizoku Form 91c8f2a130287cbb88a0d92258709507.jpg|Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Form DgcOojEV4AECvwW.jpg|Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuild RabbitDragon Form DhgJ2pVUEAAnf9K.jpg|Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuild RabbitDragon Hazard Form BuildDen-OForm.jpg|Kamen Rider Build Den-O Form BuildDecadeForm.jpg|Kamen Rider Build Decade Form BuildWForm.jpg|Kamen Rider Build W Form BuildOOOForm.png|Kamen Rider Build OOO Form Build_Fourze.png|Kamen Rider Build Fourze Form BuildWizardForm.jpg|Kamen Rider Build Wizard Form BuildGaimForm.jpg|Kamen Rider Build Gaim Form BuildGhostForm.jpg|Kamen Rider Build Ghost Form Build Bugster.jpg|Rabbitan Bugster KREA-Dark Energy Item.png|Dark Energy Item Tumblr p2trwoMaXj1qaz6dgo2 640.png|Kamen Rider Cross-Z Burst Tumblr p2trwoMaXj1qaz6dgo1 640.png|Kamen Rider Grease Crusher Kamen rider cross z hazard magma form by megazord488-dciddju.png|Kamen Rider Cross-Z Hazard Magma Dj-EpKBXoAA boG.jpg|Kamen Rider Cross-Z Chess DXZ5MhXXcAE4unH.jpg|Kamen Rider SoulFire Grease Tumblr paxpfcKqIH1qaz6dgo2 400.png|Kamen Rider Grease Nitro Tumblr p9esrgj1CI1qaz6dgo3 500.png|Kamen Rider Grease Breaker DZd9xZjU8AEG5 W.jpg|Kamen Rider Grease Robot Dk90XY9U0AUO6 c.jpg|Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard Burst and Burst Trigger DiKS0mhVAAAYXSC.jpg|Kamen Rider Grease Crows Dm4xW7aU4AAc712.jpg|Kamen Rider Rogue Reverse DkxJUHTUYAEemmf.jpg|Kamen Rider Rogue Nebula DgqYCX3UcAAvbVt.jpg|Kamen Rider Rogue Crisis DjZ9hMSUUAAIIFO.jpg|Kamen Rider Rogue Lightning 5507ad19eff166bdc623cdd8be4fdc4c.jpg|Kamen Rider Rogue Hazard DlsJSl9U0AA5JQx.jpg|Platinum Crocodile Crack Fullbottle Kamen rider snipe chronicle shooting gamer by bladesmith55-dbjbm8l.jpg|Kamen Rider Snipe Chronicle Shooting Gamer Kaijin mantis shrimp by kamenriderpegasus-d938hjt.jpg|Mantis Shrimp Commission kamen rider snipe lv 99 chronicle by ramendriver-dbohy2y.png|Kamen Rider Snipe Chronicle Gamer Level 99 DVbg63kVAAA9TdI.jpg|Kamen Rider Snipe Tactics Gamer Level 100 and Bang Bang Tactics Gashat 1000111226 1.jpg|Adventure Guy Kuuga Gashat, Agito of the Sun Gashat, Mirror Labryinth Ryuki Gashat, Moshi Moshi Faiz Gashat, King of Poker Blade Gashat, Taiko Master Hibiki Gashat, Insect Wars Kabuto Gashat, Time Express Den-O Gashat, DokiDoki Makai Castle Kiva Gashat and Barcode Warrior Decade Gashat Detective Double Gashat.png|Detective Double Gashat Jungle OOO Gashat.png|Jungle OOO Gashat Space Galaxy Fourze Gashat.png|Space Galaxy Fourze Gashat Dog Orphnoch Lord.png|Dog Orphnoch/Dog Lord Ex-Aid Kuuga.jpg|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Kuuga Gamer Level 2 Genm Agito.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Agito Gamer Level 2 Ex-Aid Ryuki.jpg|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Ryuki Gamer Level 2 Genm Faiz.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Faiz Gamer Level 2 Genm Blade.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Blade Gamer Level 2 Genm Hibiki.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Hibiki Gamer Level 2 Ex-Aid Kabuto.jpg|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Kabuto Gamer Level 2 Genm Den-O.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Den-O Gamer Level 2 Ex-Aid Kiva.jpg|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Kiva Gamer Level 2 Genm Decade.png|Kamen Rider Genm Decade Gamer Level 2 Ex-Aid Double.jpg|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Gamer Level 2 Genm OOO.png|Kamen Rider Genm OOO Gamer Level 2 Genm Fourze.png|Kamen Rider Genm Fourze Gamer Level 2 CQsLk81UsAA30A7.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Mach Damashii Fe3064cb9ec0be88ffaa599645002c7d.png|Hammerhead Undead 694802 orig.jpg|Agito Eyecon, Kuuga Eyecon, Ryuki Eyecon, Faiz Eyecon, Blade Eyecon, Hibiki Eyecon, Kabuto Eyecon, Den-O Eyecon, Kiva Eyecon and Decade Eyecon KRGhoAgiDam.png|Kamen Rider Ghost Agito Damashii RyukiGhost.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Ryuki Damashii KRGhoFaiDam.png|Kamen Rider Ghost Faiz Damashii KRGhoBlaDam.png|Kamen Rider Ghost Blade Damashii HibikiGhost.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Hibiki Damashii KRGhoKabDam.png|Kamen Rider Ghost Kabuto Damashii Den-OGhost.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Den-O Damashii KRGhoKivDam.png|Kamen Rider Ghost Kiva Damashii KRGhoDecDam.png|Kamen Rider Ghost Decade Damashii KRGhoWDam.png|Kamen Rider Ghost W Damashii KRGhoOOODam.png|Kamen Rider Ghost OOO Damashii KRGhoFouDam.png|Kamen Rider Ghost Fourze Damashii 12d3954b7d4e82afe1aefe063ec49962.jpg|Kamen Rider Necrom Eternal Damashii R4children-drivefff.jpg|Kamen Rider Drive Type Train-Heart 26ff4c03ab1303279e058a914982489e.png|Whale Undead Shift TriCyclone.png|Shift Legend TriCyclone Shift Ridoron.png|Shift Legend Ridoron FifteenShowaRider Lockseeds.jpg|Ichigo Lockseed, Nigo Lockseed, V3 Lockseed, Riderman Lockseed, X Lockseed, Amazon Lockseed, Stronger Lockseed, Skyrider Lockseed, Super-1 Lockseed, ZX Lockseed, Black Lockseed, Black RX Lockseed, Shin Lockseed, ZO Lockseed and J Lockseed Sanshouo Amazon.png|Salamander Amazon Keyblade wizard ring by axusho-d5m5m80.png|Keyblade Wizard Ring Custom keyblade gate of hope by axusho-d5kpp2r.png|Gate of Hope Keyblade Fourze no sekai sonic screwdriver switch by kamenriderpegasus-d93fbcv.jpg|Kamen Rider Foruze uses Sonic Screwdriver Astroswitch CwwE3DeUQAAuHAG.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Legend Tatoba Form 65b6dc57923544ec956def805225d4af-d372opi.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO KoHejiKa Combo 076d15690b408263e6548c0760278ad4.png|Scorpion Undead Kamen rider ooo wild combo by aokshin-d3f5joo.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Wild Combo Kamen rider ooo dark combo by piro hydro-d39g1dp.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Dark Combo 0512eb4370490f9441f2d6668e747a62.png|Nu-Zajio-Re Kr ooo meuruga shadow combo by trackerzero-d3ht707.png|Kamen Rider OOO MeUruGa Shadow Combo Kr ooo zebura yummy by trackerzero-d3f5amz.jpg|Zebra Yummy Kr ooo taugobi earth combo by trackerzero-d3fl7qj.png|Kamen Rider OOO TauGoBi Earth Combo Kr ooo kaeru dokuya yummy by trackerzero-d3f2guf.jpg|Kaeru Dokuya Yummy Kr ooo umikumaa water combo by trackerzero-d3fjt4j.png|Kamen Rider OOO UmiKuMaa Water Combo Kr ooo yukihyou yummy by trackerzero-d3f22gu.png|Yukihyou Yummy Kr ooo gurusasu wind combo by trackerzero-d3fjo7x.png|Kamen Rider OOO GuRuSasu Wind Combo B1afed681fbc1d978d8352513c66bd78.png|Apus Zodiarts Kr ooo ryutogega combo by trackerzero-d41zd2g.jpg|Kamen Rider RyuTogeGa Combo 72d91ae637e0ecb1cc38d9d39a720c28.png|Lepus Zodiarts Kr ooo haetogeruu combo by trackerzero-d3dt2r5.png|Kamen Rider OOO HaeTogeRuu Combo Ce118d5547f5564a49b2df8ab4be42e2.png|Chameleon Undead Kr ooo ikashiga combo by trackerzero-d3dt2hx.png|Kamen Rider OOO IkaShiGa Combo 85de3d9f9ac63750a758e76200ebdfa5.png|Frog Undead Kr ooo hiunimako combo by trackerzero-d3jhbpt.png|Kamen Rider OOO HiUniMako Combo C58dad8020975b6bb0a1c8622bc8ca93.png|Polar Undead Kr ooo ookumashi combo by trackerzero-d3ha8fq.png|Kamen Rider OOO OoKumaShi Combo Afbf688614305e3b5580b0f64dfd65c1.jpg|Stag Undead, Tapir Undead, Camel Undead, Armadillo Undead, Cobra Undead and Rhino Ceras Undead Kr ooo somuchi combo by trackerzero-d3eti5d.png|Kamen Rider OOO SoMuChi Combo Kr ooo yadonibi combo by trackerzero-d3esoeo.png|Kamen Rider OOO YadoNiBi Combo Kr ooo kaehikisho combo by trackerzero-d3dt230.png|Kamen Rider OOO KaeHikiSho Combo Kr ooo koumorai combo by trackerzero-d3dt1st.png|Kamen Rider OOO KouMoRai Combo Kr ooo rokuseigin combo by trackerzero-d3dt1ji.png|Kamen Rider OOO RokuSeiGin Combo Fang metal fang joker fang trigger by dezet08-d6a49az.jpg|Kamen Rider W FangMetal and Kamen Rider W FangTrigger B66889bb547a5252c3e3b42835fc294c.png|Bee Undead 692d27b4a7d2253d1d72a7918bb2ca7c.png|Fly Undead Kuuga Ball Ganbaride Card.jpg|Kuuga Ball KREA-Sleep Energy Item.png|Sleep Energy Item T02200321 0697101612041972702.jpg|Zecter Kuuga T02200316 0403057910316821413.jpg|KaijinRide: Spider Man Card T02200160 0800058312041943895.jpg|KaijinRide: King Dark Card and KaijinRide: Apollo Geist Card 3943fcc4.jpg|KaijinRide: N-Daguva-Zeba Card T02200321 0697101612041989525.jpg|KaijinRide: Scarab Orphnoch Card O0347051211119503006.jpg|KaijinRide: Mantis Undead Card T02200321 0697101612044417462.jpg|KaijinRide: Bellcricetus Worm Card T02200321 0697101612044417461.jpg|KaijinRide: Phylloxera Worm Card Kaijin ride albino leo imagin by jilliefoo-d3asvps.png|KaijinRide: Leo Imagin Card Kaijin ride death imagin by jilliefoo-d3asvug.png|KaijinRide: Death Imagin Card Kaijin ride wolf imagin by jilliefoo-d3asvsp.png|KaijinRide: Wolf Imagin Card Kaijin ride rook by jilliefoo-d2uud8a.png|KaijinRide: Lion Fangire Card Kaijin ride horse by jilliefoo-d2uudf1.png|KaijinRide: Horse Fangire Card Nasca.jpg|KaijinRide: Nasca Dopant Card Kaijin rid r nazca dopant by jilliefoo-d3aq7gc.png|KaijinRide: R Nasca Dopant Card Kaijin ride maguma dopant by jilliefoo-d3aq7a5.png|KaijinRide: Magma Dopant Card Kaijin ride utopia dopant by jilliefoo-d3aq71e.png|KaijinRide: Utopia Dopant Card T02200321 0697101612042046707.jpg|KaijinRide: Cygnus Zodiarts Card Fea38aa4.jpg|KingLiner OOOARMOR (SIC FFR OOO).jpg|OOO Armor FarOOO.jpg|Final AttackRide: OOO Kamen rider ghost final form ride by kamenriderdecade10-d9p4zfs.png|Final Form Ride: Parka Ghost Final Attack Ride Ghost.jpg|Final AttackRide: Ghost 66843095 p1 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Build RabbitRabbit Form and Kamen Rider Build TankTank Form Kuuga form ride card by jilliefoo.png|FormRide: Kuuga Chou Henshin Card Form ride agito burning by mastvid-d8rt9kb.png|FormRide: Agito Burning Form Card 20100329120058e15.png|FormRide: Den-O Plat Form 966ffb34.jpg|FormRide: Kiva DoGaBaKi Form Black rx form ride roborider by jilliefoo.png|FormRide: Robo Rider Card Black rx form ride biorider by jilliefoo.png|FormRide: Bio Rider Card Kamen ride w by saiful1995-d4lwnyl.png|KamenRide: W Card Kamen Ride Skull.jpg|KamenRide: Skull Card KamenrideOOO.jpg|KamenRide: OOO Card Kamen ride fourze by saiful1995-d4rvx6q.jpg|KamenRide: Fourze Card Wizard Decade Card.png|KamenRide: Wizard Card Kamen ride gaim by mastvid-d6fc84a.png|KamenRide: Gaim Card Kamen ride drive by mastvid-d8o1a5g.png|KamenRide: Drive Card Kamen ride ghost by kamenriderdecade10-d9p4z95.png|KamenRide: Ghost Card 7xgludewke301.png|KamenRide: Ex-Aid Card and KamenRide: Build Card T02200160 0800058212041943896.jpg|Final AttackRide: Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger and Skyrider Kamen Ride Ichigo.jpg|KamenRide: Ichigo Card Kamen Ride Nigo.jpg|KamenRide: Nigo Card Kamen Ride V3.jpg|KamenRide: V3 Card Kamen Ride Riderman.jpg|KamenRide: Riderman Card Power Arm Concept Art (Keita Amemiya).jpg|AttackRide: Power Arm Card Kamen Ride X.jpg|KamenRide: X Card Kamen Ride Amazon.jpg|KamenRide: Amazon Card Kamen Ride Stronger.jpg|KamenRide: Stronger Card Kamen Ride Sky Rider.jpg|KamenRide: Skyrider Card Kamen Ride Super-1.jpg|KamenRide: Super-1 Card Kamen Ride ZX.jpg|KamenRide: ZX Card Kamen Ride Black.jpg|KamenRide: Black Card Kamen Ride Black RX.jpg|KamenRide: Black RX Card Kamen Ride Shin.jpg|KamenRide: Shin Card Kamen Ride ZO.jpg|KamenRide: ZO Card Kamen Ride J.jpg|KamenRide: J Card KREA-Maximize Energy Item.png|Maximize Energy Item Kamen ride g by readingismagic-dc9duzi.png|KamenRide: G Card Spanner Lost Smash.png|Spanner Lost Smash Kamen ride amazons set by readingismagic-dbqxqjk.png|KamenRide: Amazon Omega, KamenRide: Amazon Alpha and KamenRide: Amazon Neo Final Kamen Ride Decade Complete.jpg|Final KamenRide: Decade Complete Form Card Final Kamen Ride Kuuga Ultimate.jpg|Final KamenRide: Kuuga Ultimate Form Card Final Kamen Ride Kuuga Rising Ultimate.jpg|Final KamenRide: Kuuga Rising Ultimate Form Card Final Kamen Ride Agito Shining.jpg|Final KamenRide: Agito Shining Form Card Final Kamen Ride Ryuki Survive.jpg|Final KamenRide: Ryuki Survive Card Final Kamen Ride Faiz Blaster.jpg|Final KamenRide: Faiz Blaster Card Final Kamen Ride Blade King.jpg|Final KamenRide: Blade King Form Card Final Kamen Ride Hibiki Armed.jpg|Final KamenRide: Hibiki Armed Card Final Kamen Ride Kabuto Hyper.jpg|Final KamenRide: Kabuto Hyper Form Card Final Kamen Ride Den-O Liner.jpg|Final KamenRide: Den-O Liner Form Card Final Kamen Ride Den-O Chou Climax.jpg|Final KamenRide: Den-O Chou Climax Form Card Final Kamen Ride Kiva Emperor.jpg|Final KamenRide: Kiva Emperor Form Card Final kamen ride w cyclone joker xtreme by mastvid-d56clnt.jpg|Final KamenRide: W CycloneJokerXtreme Card Final kamen ride fourze cosmic by mastvid-d4yg3u8.jpg|Final KamenRide: Fourze Cosmic Form Card Final kamen ride wizard infinity style by mastvid-d5utmji.jpg|Final KamenRide: Wizard Infinity Style Card Final kamen ride drive type tridoron by mastvid-d90y3gb.png|Final KamenRide: Drive Type Tridoron Card Kamen ride ex aid muteki gamer by readingismagic-dc6f0aw.png|Final KamenRide: Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer Card Final Kamen Ride Diend Complete.jpg|Final KamenRide: Diend Complete D touch by heerog.jpg|Final Kamen Terminal D-Touch Decade Complete form and Kuuga Ultimate Form.jpg|Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form using Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form's power KRB Hammer Lost Smash.png|Hammer Lost Smash Kamen rider decade complete form plus by kamenriderpegasus-d938r2n.jpg|"OOO Kamen Ride: Putotyra" "W Kamen Ride: CycloneJokerXtreme" KRF Canis Minor Zodiarts.png|Canis Minor Zodiarts Kabuto den o double rider kick by mastvid.jpg|Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form and Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Form uses Double Rider Kick 9e0a8ae5.jpg|Super DenKamen Sword Ranger keys uchuu sentai kyuranger by axusho-day08un.jpg|Kyuranger Keys Snake Woman Medusa.jpg|Snake Woman Medusa 15b5648483349d998.jpg|Kyoryuger Brave Keys Jet Condor.jpg|Jet Condor All ranger keys lupinranger vs patranger by meganamiki1987-dcd364o.png|Patranger Keys and Lupinranger Keys Amenbaroid(Manga).png|Amenbaroid KumoRoid(Manga).png|Kumoroid 201008062306415c5.jpg|Gosei Red uses Rekka Daizantou, Road Sabre, Katana and Red Bute, Gosei Pink uses Earring Bombs, Gosei Black uses Midomerang, Gosei Yellow uses Ki Sticker and Gosei Blue uses Blue Cherry 12259151 p0 master1200.jpg|Pretty Cure Bicker 12207447 p0 master1200.jpg|Moonlight Memory, Blossom Memory, Pretty Cure Memory, Marine Memory and Sunshine Memory KikaijinSparkManga.jpg|Kikkaijin Spark Space Squad in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Space Squad (Shishi Red, New Shaider, Gavan Type-G, New Jiraya and DekaRed Fire Squad Mode) 13 Commando Roids Team (Spirits).png|Cyborg Team Commando Roids KREA-Deadly-Poison Item.png|Deadly Poison Energy Item DNYUcyWVwAE6Cy1.jpg|Battle Kenya, DenziBlue, Jiraya, Kakurangers, Purple Swat, Blue Swat and Gray Swat Team Up The Three Space Sheriffs.jpg|Sharivan, Shaider and Gavan Team Up Centipede Imagin.jpg|Centipede Imagin Horseshoe crab Gurongi.jpg|Horseshoe Crab Gurongi Scarab Curios.jpg|Scarab Curios 12.OreImagine.png|Ore Imagin Neko Gamma.jpg|Neko Gamma Hyper Smash.jpg|Hyper Smash Twin-bugster.jpg|Futago Bugster Rose Imagin.jpg|Rose Imagin 69123002 p3 master1200.jpg|RabbitTank Sclashjelly DUiKZvVVQAA 5V4.jpg|Tank Breaker Kamen Rider Zi-O Ex-Aid Maximum Armor and Ex-Aid Maximum Ridewatch.jpg|Kamen Rider Zi-O Ex-Aid Maximum Armor and Ex-Aid Maximum Ridewatch Dmz9sr7UYAAZQtG.jpg|Cross-ZBuild Ridewatch Dm-TMWVUYAAahNl.jpg|Kamen Rider Geiz KaixaArmor Zeronos Ridewatch.png|Zeronos Ridewatch Meteor Ridewatch.png|Meteor Ridewatch Mach Ridewatch.png|Mach Ridewatch Chaser Ridewatch.png|Chaser Ridewatch Specter Ridewatch.png|Specter Ridewatch Brave Ridewatch.png|Brave Ridewatch DmmtPcrUcAAkx3I.jpg|Lazer Turbo Ridewatch KREA-United-fight Item.png|United-fight Energy Item Build Sparkling Ridewatch.jpg|Build RabbitTank Sparkling Ridewatch Cross-Z Ridewatch.png|Cross-Z Ridewatch Build RabbitTank Hazard Ridewatch.jpg|Build RabbitTank Hazard Ridewatch Grease Ridewatch.png|Grease Ridewatch Kamen Rider Geiz Grease Blizzard Armor and Grease Blizzard Ridewatch.jpg|Kamen Rider Geiz Grease Blizzard Armor and Grease Blizzard Ridewatch Rogue Ridewatch.png|Rogue Ridewatch Another Build RabbitTank Hazard Watch.jpg|Another Build RabbitTank Hazard Lazer Ridewatch.jpg|Lazer Ridewatch Shocker Bikers.jpg|Shocker Bikers Commando Roids UFO(Spirits).jpg|Mass-produced Commando Roids KREA-Rampage Item.png|Rampage Energy Item KREA-Gag Energy Item.png|Gag Energy Item KREA-Weathering Item.png|Weathering Energy Item KREA-Passion Item.png|Passion Energy Item KREA-Diamond-Body Energy Item.png|Diamond-Body Energy Item KREA-Fortune Energy Item.png|Lucky Energy Item KREA-Sonic Speeding-Up Energy Item.png|Sonic Speeding-Up Energy Item KREA-Gravity-Manipulation Item.png|Gravity-Manipulation Energy Item KREA-Supernova Energy Item.jpg|Supernova Energy Item KREA-Wind Item.png|Wind Energy Item KREA-Forest Item.png|Forest Energy Item KREA-Fire Item.png|Fire Energy Item KREA-Shadow Item.png|Shadow Energy Item KREA-Mountain Item.png|Mountain Energy Item KREA-Rai Item.png|Thunder Energy Item KREA-Geniusization Item.png|Geniusization Energy Item KREA-Calming Item.png|Calming Energy Item KREA-Chaos Energy Item.png|Chaos Energy Item KREA-Prediction Energy Item.png|Prediction Energy Item KREA-Random Item.png|Random Energy Item KREA-Bug Item.png|Bug Energy Item KREA-Halt Energy Item.png|Halt Energy Item KREA-Abetting Energy Item.png|Abetting Energy Item KREA-Afterimage Item.png|Afterimage Energy Item KREA-Barrier Item.png|Barrier Energy Item KREA-Disappearance Energy Item.png|Disappearance Energy Item KREA-Flight Energy Item.png|Flight Energy Item KREA-Rigiditization Energy Item.png|Rigiditization Energy System KREA-Balloon-Body Energy Item.png|Balloon-Body Energy Item KREA-Minimize Energy Item.png|Minimize Energy Item KREA-Aries_Energy_Item.png|Aries Energy Item KREA-Taurus_Energy_Item.png|Taurus Energy Item KREA-Gemini_Energy_Item.png|Gemini Energy Item KREA-Cancer_Energy_Item.png|Cancer Energy Item KREA-Leo_Energy_Item.png|Leo Energy Item KREA-Virgo_Energy_Item.png|Virgo Energy Item KREA-Libra_Energy_Item.png|Libra Energy Item KREA-Scorpio_Energy_Item.png|Scorpio Energy Item KREA-Sagittarius_Energy_Item.png|Sagittarius Energy Item KREA-Capricorn_Energy_Item.png|Capricorn Energy Item KREA-Aquarius_Energy_Item.png|Aquarius Energy Item KREA-Pisces_Energy_Item.png|Pisces Energy Item KREA-Taka_Energy_Item.png|Taka Energy Item KREA-Kujaku_Energy_Item.png|Kujaku Energy Item KREA-Condor_Energy_Item.png|Condor Energy Item KREA-Kuwagata_Energy_Item.png|Kuwagata Energy Item KREA-Kamakiri_Energy_Item.png|Kamakiri Energy Item KREA-Batta_Energy_Item.png|Batta Energy Item KREA-Lion_Energy_Item.png|Lion Energy Item KREA-Tora_Energy_Item.png|Tora Energy Item KREA-Cheetah_Energy_Item.png|Cheetah Energy Item KREA-Sai_Energy_Item.png|Sai Energy Item KREA-Gorilla_Energy_Item.png|Gorilla Energy Item KREA-Zou_Energy_Item.png|Zou Energy Item KREA-Shachi_Energy_Item.png|Shachi Energy Item KREA-Unagi_Energy_Item.png|Denki Unagi Energy Item KREA-Tako_Energy_Item.png|Tako Energy Item KREA-Ptera_Energy_Item.png|Ptera Energy Item KREA-Tricera_Energy_Item.png|Tricera Energy Item KREA-Tyranno_Energy_Item.png|Tyranno Energy Item KREA-Cobra_Energy_Item.jpg|Cobra Energy Item KREA-Kame_Energy_Item.jpg|Kame Energy Item KREA-Wani_Energy_Item.jpg|Wani Energy Item KREA-Ebi_N_Energy_Item.jpg|Ebi Energy Item (New) KREA-Kani_N_Energy_Item.jpg|Kani Energy Item (New) KREA-Sasori_N_Energy_Item.jpg|Sasori Energy Item (New) KREA-Sasori_Energy_Item.jpg|Sasori Energy Item (Black) KREA-Kani_Energy_Item.jpg|Kani Energy Item (Black) KREA-Ebi_Energy_Item.jpg|Ebi Energy Item (Black) KREA-Shika_Energy_Item.jpg|Shika Energy Item KREA-Gazelle_Energy_Item.jpg|Gazelle Energy Item KREA-Ushi_Energy_Item.jpg|Ushi Energy Item KREA-Mukade_Energy_Item.jpg|Mukade Energy Item KREA-Hachi_Energy_Item.jpg|Hachi Energy Item KREA-Ari_Energy_Item.jpg|Ari Energy Item KREA-Seiuchi_Energy_Item.jpg|Seiuchi Energy Item KREA-Shirokuma_Energy_Item.jpg|Shirokuma Energy Item KREA-Penguin_Energy_Item.jpg|Penguin Energy Item KREA-Same_Energy_Item.jpg|Same Energy Item KREA-Kujira_Energy_Item.jpg|Kujira Energy Item KREA-Ookamiuo_Energy_Item.jpg|Ookamiuo Energy Item KREA-Yadokari_Energy_Item.jpg|Yadokari Energy Item DR-NrqWVAAEi4G5.jpg|G-Stag, Blue Beet, Reddle, KingRanger, Gorengers and Ohrangers Team Up Five legend by unknownchaser-d4x01bw.png|Five Legend Keyblade Custom keyblade soul of a shinobi by axusho-d8p82ux.jpg|Soul of a Shinobi Keyblade Custom keyblade magic of courage by axusho-d812mqk.png|Magic of Courage Keyblade Precious adventure by unknownchaser-d5jxl7n.png|Precious Adventure Keyblade Geki ju beast on ken by unknownchaser-d5jxltu.png|Geki Ju Beast On-ken Keyblade Red speeder by axusho-d5xy67a.jpg|Red Speeder Keyblade Just blue by axusho-d5y4q85.jpg|Just Blue Keyblade Green delight by axusho-d5xuubv.jpg|Green Delight Keyblade Greatest treasure by unknownchaser-d4pnnti.png|Greatest Treasure Keyblade Orange hero by axusho-d74jjzj.jpg|Orange Hero Keyblade Royal banana by axusho-d74oumm.jpg|Royal Banana Keyblade Budou roar by axusho-d787lfr.jpg|Budou Roar Keyblade Rising warrior by phoenixgreeed-d4bp4ja.jpg|Rising Warrior Keyblade 1f3f1fc0454cba601312bdf497304c1e-d4ivqqa.jpg|Contact Dragon Keyblade 5ca8b126b5d214ddc50c7e7396331bdf-d4w2n2v.jpg|Contact Dragon Black Keyblade Spade king by phoenixgreeed-d4bp3dc.jpg|Spade King Keyblade Oni blaze by phoenixgreeed-d4bp41s.jpg|Oni Blaze Keyblade D69c3fb3c133db5f0d479e4bf1aa98ef-d4kffla.jpg|Ore Sanjou Keyblade Journey through the decade by unknownchaser-d50t5kl.png|Journey Through the Decade Keyblade Split doppler by exusiasword-d4fhb90.jpg|Split Doppler Keyblade Double memory keyblade by phoenixgreeed-d49rx6m.jpg|Double Memory Keyblade W b x w boiled extreme by unknownchaser-d53hzdp.png|W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~ Keyblade Eef92230c893a2c072e05bc80a23cd70-d4ivq37.jpg|Accel Torque Keyblade Anything goes or tatoba by phoenixgreeed-d4bp5ns.jpg|Tatoba/Anything Goes Keyblade Anything goes by unknownchaser-d59bv6v.png|Anything Goes Keyblade Switch on by unknownchaser-d4xrvvt.png|Switch On Keyblade 39b5a8666ec5192f715cee633d36d778-d62qqjv.jpg|Wizard Showtime Keyblade Kamen rider g wizard gashacon keyblade by alexisbaudens-dbm6fx0.png|Gashacon Keyblade Keyblade best match by axusho-dbmlbsk.jpg|Best Match Keyblade 1 by tuanenam-dbitfbf.png|Kamen Rider Graphite 224998 218707301490110 108261035868071 839645 1683921 n.jpg|Kamen Rider J, Kamen Rider Shin and Kamen Rider ZO Team Up Kamen Rider G-1 Poster.png|Kamen Rider G1 Makurofangasu.png|Macrophandes Hidoragen.png|Hidoragen Keith Anderson.jpg|Keith Anderson Imgrc0073549900.jpg|Case of Energy Items KREA-Memory_Energy_Item.png|Memory Energy Item KREA-Desire_Energy_Item.png|Desire Energy Item KREA-Friendship_Energy_Item.png|Friendship Energy Item KREA-Veteran_Energy_Item.png|Veteran Energy Item KREA-Senior Energy Item.png|Senior Energy Item KREA-Continue Item.png|Continue Energy Item KREA-Taka_X_Energy_Item.jpg|Taka (Foundation X) Energy Item KREA-Kujaku_X_Energy_Item.jpg|Kujaku (Foundation X) Energy Item KREA-Condor_X_Energy_Item.jpg|Condor (Foundation X) Energy Item KREA-Kuwagata X_Energy_Item.jpg|Kuwagata (Foundation X) Energy Item KREA-Kamakiri X_Energy_Item.jpg|Kamakiri (Foundation X) Energy Item KREA-Batta X_Energy_Item.jpg|Batta (Foundation X) Energy Item KREA-Lion X_Energy_Item.jpg|Lion (Foundation X) Energy Item KREA-Tora X_Energy_Item.jpg|Tora (Foundation X) Energy Item KREA-Cheetah X_Energy_Item.jpg|Cheetah (Foundation X) Energy Item KREA-Sai X_Energy_Item.jpg|Sai (Foundation X) Energy Item KREA-Gorilla X_Energy_Item.jpg|Gorilla (Foundation X) Energy Item KREA-Zou X_Energy_Item.jpg|Zou (Foundation X) Energy Item KREA-Shachi X_Energy_Item.jpg|Shachi (Foundation X) Energy Item KREA-Unagi X_Energy_Item.jpg|Denki Unagi (Foundation X) Energy Item KREA-Tako X_Energy_Item.jpg|Tako (Foundation X) Energy Item DcwJ0OwU0AABE4j.jpg|Robot Evolbottle DfuwZ1iU8AAb3M0.jpg|Crocodile Evolbottle 68777657 p0 master1200.jpg|Bat Evolbottle Hazard Evolbottle.jpg|Hazard Evolbottle Evol bottle predictions by iann28-dcd7jco.jpg|Tank Evolbottle, Key Evolbottle and Dino Evolbottle DmT19AdVAAAN 83.jpg|Planet Fullbottle KREA-Thunder Item.png|Thunder Energy Item KREA-Full-Recover Energy Item.png|Full-Recover Energy Item Proto Mighty Action X Gashatrophy.png|Proto Mighty Action X Gashatrophy More Gashatrophies.jpg|Dangerous Zombie Gashatrophy, Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashatrophy and Mighty Brothers XX Gashatrophies DGN2C57V0AEPJBl.jpg|Ju Ju Burger Gashatrophy Hurricane Ninja Gashatrophy.png|Hurricane Ninja Gashatrophy 67114085_p0.png AFMAIN4.png 66efe9d1gy1fh74zm07q0j20hs0axwg1-560x344.jpg|Neo-Gamedeus B5bfff1363dd572e459769f84272a399.png|Over Falldown Gemdeus M71541641783 1.jpg|Kamen Rider Black, Green Two, Change Dragon, Change Phoenix, Dyna Black, Metalder, Spielban, Blue Flash, Red Flash, Shaider and Maskmen Team Up Another Genm, Another Genm Zombie and Another Genm Watch.jpg|Another Genm and Another Genm Zombie Diq0AU3UYAA dMi.jpg Evol Ridewatch.jpg|Evol Ridewatch Kamen ride zi o by readingismagic-dcmxj70.png|KamenRide Zi-O Card Default.jpg|Over Quartzer Zi-O Gashat and Zi-O Eyecon 70640874 p0.jpg|Kamen Rider Zi-O GArmor O0723096013970545303.jpg|Members of Space Squad (Juspion, Spielban, New Jiraya, Red Flash, Five Red, Draft Redder, Janperson, Ginga Red, Mega Red, Blue Beet, B-Figher Kabuto, Blue Swat, DenziRed, Jiban, New Sharivan and New Shaider) O0600044113710782006.jpg|Silver Dark King Harada Akira.jpg|Akira Harada Tatsuya Mayutani.jpg|Tatsuya Mayutani DoctorLarsBohmann.png|Dr. Lars Bohmann Q (Battle Rush).jpg|Q CFCwX3aUsAAw928.jpg|Mashin Shadow Mashin reaper by eternalflare666-dbms6re.png|Mashin Reaper 70730008 p0 master1200.jpg|Double System Fa8e718d.jpg|Dark Shocker Army's emblem Mecha Ambassador Hell.jpg|Mecha Ambassador Hell Emperor Dark.jpg|Emperor Dark Great Ten-Faced Demon.jpg|Great Ten-Faced Demon PDVD 033.jpg|Spider PDVD 013.jpg|Yottoko Ken ScisJagRe.png|Josuke Nicolas Chainsaw lizard the next human form.jpg|Tsuki Hinashina Chiharu ghost.jpg|Ghost Cobra (The First).jpg|Cobra Snake (The First).jpg|Snake Kan(Thai).jpg|Kan Booncho and Somnouck.jpg|Booncho and Somnouck O0425023714070248581.jpg|Shocker Staff: Eldery Gentleman CSPOxJbUEAAYpHD.jpg|Dark 1, Dark 2, Dark Amazon, Dark Stronger, Dark X, Dark V3 and Dark Riderman Kamen Riders Nigo (reboot), Kamen Rider Ichigo (reboot) and Kamen Rider V3 (reboot).jpg|Hopper Rider 2, Hopper Rider 1, Hopper Rider V3 Img first01.jpg|Hopper Rider 4 Kamen Rider 2 The First Version.png|Hopper Rider 5 Kamen Rider 8.jpg|Hopper Rider 6 Kamen Rider 8.jpg|Hopper Rider 7 B-uWZcQUAAAwqP8.jpg|Hopper Rider 8 Neo riderman by tenkai yayes.jpg|Hopper Riderman Shocker Riders the next.jpg|Dark Shocker Riders PDVD 059.jpg|Dark Shocker Combatmen Lrg141741 3 1022197.jpg|Shocker Memory Navy joker by mastvid.jpg|Navy Joker Card 64374440 p0 master1200.jpg|Phantom Driver 70898917 p1 master1200.jpg|Lost Fullbottle Dl6EJ3OVAAA01A .jpg|Kaiser Driver, Gear Engine and Gear Remocon Dkt71PYU0AAdHNU.jpg|Blood Lost Fullbottle, Gear Engine and Evol-Driver Stalk Fullbottle and Rogue Fullbottle.jpg|Stalk Fullbottle and Rogue Fullbottle 64339445 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Cronus Prototype 70898917 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Lost Build Kamen rider night rogue by nikiludogorets-dc8ezx0.png|Kamen Rider Night Rogue Kamen rider blood stalk by nikiludogorets-dca6k2m.png|Kamen Rider Blood Stalk 66690334 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Stalk Tom-salmon-krbuild-ppaneldriver.jpg|Kamen Rider Pandora DYEjbI1V4AA-8rf.jpg|Aboya Abyss PDVD 023.jpg|Bat Scissor jaguar the next.jpg|Slash Jaguar Chainsaw lizard the next.jpg|Jigsaw Lizard Dusk wraith info updated 1 59 by random king00-dc3ra0g.jpg|Dusk Wraith Kyoryuger basco zyudenchi by zeltrax987-d63p98j.png|Basco Zyudenchi 50747585 p0 master1200.jpg|Chaos Zyudenchi Chameleoroid(Manga).png|Chameleoroid KaniRoid_II.jpg|Rebirth Kaniroid 69123002 p1 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Build Charge DmUoez1V4AAlXbF.jpg|Kamen Rider Cross-Z Neo 68694768 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Prototype Build Kamen rider build protobuild tankv1 1 by dynamotom-dbokaq5.png|Kamen Rider ProtoBuild Future Black.jpg|Century King Black Sun Apple Gaia Memory.png|Apple Memory Dog Gaia Memory.png|Dog Memory Music Gaia Memory.png|Music Memory Time Gaia Memory.png|Time Memory Finger Memory.jpg|Finger Memory Lightning Memory.jpg|Lightning Memory Key Memory.jpg|Key Memory Umbrella Memory.jpg|Umbrella Memory Gravitation Memory.jpg|Graviation Memory Star Memory.jpg|Star Memory Injury Memory.jpg|Injury Memory Bean Memory.jpg|Bean Memory Crab Memory.jpg|Crab Memory Pyramid Memory.jpg|Pyramid Memory You Memory.jpg|You Memory Orange Memory.jpg|Orange Memory Zero Memory.jpg|Zero Memory Jazz Memory.jpg|Jazz Memory Ear Memory.jpg|Ear Memory Hell Memory.jpg|Hell Memory Music Memory.jpg|Music Memory Unicorn Memory.jpg|Unicorn Memory Commander Memory.jpg|Commander Memory Eyes Memory.jpg|Eyes Memory Zebra Memory.jpg|Zebra Memory Bee Memory.jpg|Bee Memory Queen Bee Memory.jpg|Queenbee Memory Flower Memory.jpg|Flower Memory Elephant Memory.jpg|Elephant Memory Dolphin Memory.jpg|Dolphin Memory Salamander Memory.jpg|Salamander Memory Sake Memory.jpg|Sake Memory Fish Memory.jpg|Fish Memory Ape Memory.jpg|Ape Memory Ammonite Memory.jpg|Ammonite Memory Book Memory.jpg|Book Memory Bread Memory.jpg|Bread Memory Broadcast Memory.jpg|Broadcast Memory Car Memory.jpg|Car Memory Computer Memory.jpg|Computer Memory Cycas Memory.jpg|Cycas Memory Diamond Memory.jpg|Diamond Memory Doctor Memory.jpg|Doctor Memory Dracula Memory.jpg|Dracula Memory Dragon Memory.jpg|Dragon Memory Explosion Memory.jpg|Explosion Memory General Memory.jpg|General Memory Ghost Memory.jpg|Ghost Memory Giant Memory.jpg|Giant Memory Glasses Memory.jpg|Glasses Memory Gold Memory.jpg|Gold Memory Highway Memory.jpg|Highway Memory House Memory.jpg|House Memory Karaoke Memory.jpg|Karaoke Memory Knight Memory.jpg|Knight Memory Mirror Memory.jpg|Mirror Memory Noodle Memory.jpg|Noodle Memory Number Memory.jpg|Number Memory Octopus Memory.jpg|Octopus Memory Pangaea Memory.jpg|Pangaea Memory Paper Memory.jpg|Paper Memory Pet Memory.jpg|Pet Memory Plant Memory.jpg|Plant Memory Pollution Memory.jpg|Pollution Memory 10748974 p0 master1200.jpg|Phoenix Memory 10898963 p0 master1200.jpg|Pray Memory Queen Memory.jpg|Queen Memory Railway Memory.jpg|Railway Memory Ribbon Memory.jpg|Ribbon Memory Rocket Memory.jpg|Rocket Memory Sea Memory.jpg|Sea Memory Spice Memory.jpg|Spice Memory Stress Memory.jpg|Stress Memory Toadstool Memory.jpg|Toadstool Memory Tower Memory.jpg|Tower Memory Union Memory.jpg|Union Memory Water Memory.jpg|Water Memory Young Memory.jpg|Young Memory Zombie Memory.jpg|Zombie Memory Bacteria Memory.jpg|Bacteria Memory Geisha Memory.jpg|Geisha Memory Kabuki Memory.jpg|Kabuki Memory Tsuma Memory.jpg|Tsuma Memory UFO Memory.jpg|UFO Memory Yoga Memory.jpg|Yoga Memory Elizabeth Memory.jpg|Elizabeth Memory Zoo Memory.jpg|Zoo Memory Original DX Gaia Memory dopant shinigami hakase kamen rider .jpg|Shinigami Hakase Memory Memory Memory.jpg|Memory Memory Screen Shot 2018-10-03 at 1.15.54 AM.png|Joker Memory 9329283 p0 master1200.jpg|Illness Memory, Poison Memory, Jealousy Memory and Border Memory 7258232 p0.jpg|Originality Memory, Obesity Memory, Grotesque Memory, Chastity Memory, Maniac Memory, Idea Memory, Animation Memory, Solitude Memory, Game Memory, Gentleman Memory, Abnormal Memory, Observer Memory, Creation Memory, Breast Memory, Masochism Memory, Rot Memory, Regret Memory and Preservation Memory 7846399 p0 master1200.jpg|Anchor Memory 7794344 p0 master1200.jpg|Deathrew Memory 7488106 p0 master1200.jpg|Infinity Memory 8336940 p0 master1200.jpg|Gaia Memory 10634160 p0 master1200.jpg|Earth Memory 10485369 p0 master1200.jpg|Crane Memory 11043427 p0 master1200.jpg|Rose Memory 11132617 p0.png|Destroyer Memory and Destiny Memory 12374868 p0 master1200.jpg|Kyoto Memory 12625619 p0 master1200.jpg|Chimaira Memory and Victory Memory 12699949 p0 master1200.jpg|Gotooza Memory 13229321 p0 master1200.jpg|KickHopper Memory and PunchHopper Memory Tennis Bottle.jpg|Tennis Smash Bottle Karate Bottle.jpg|Karate Smash Bottle Baseball Bottle.png|Baseball Smash Bottle Swimmers Fullbottle.png|Swimmer Smash Bottle Archery Fullbottle.png|Archery Smash Bottle 70411391 p0 master1200.jpg|Nebulasteam Gun Delta 70411391 p1 master1200.jpg|Gear Flame 70411391 p2 master1200.jpg|Gear Aqua 70411391 p3 master1200.jpg|Gear Hurricane DgTald8UYAAG4 F.jpg|Bro's Kaiser 70521774 p1 master1200.jpg|Triser Flame 70521774 p2 master1200.jpg|Triser Aqua 70521774 p3 master1200.jpg|Triser Wind 70521774 p0 master1200.jpg|Triser Kamen Riders J, Super-1, Stronger, X, V3, Ichigo Black RX, Nigo, Riderman, Amazon, Skyrider, ZX, ZO and Shin.jpg|Kamen Rider J, Kamen Rider Super-1, Kamen Rider Stronger, Kamen Rider X, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Ichigo, Kamen Rider Black RX, Kamen Rider Nigo, Riderman, Kamen Rider Amazon, Skyrider, Kamen Rider ZX, Kamen Rider ZO and Kamen Rider Shin Team Up Jaspion-2-do-vinil-para-mp3-spielvan-portugues--D NQ NP 853159-MLB27719587765 072018-F.jpg|Juspion and Spielban Team Up Jaspion e spielvan by rodrigorainober-dac3xhp.jpg|"Twin Blade" and "Plasma Blazer Sword" Troopers.jpg|Diana Lady, Metalder and Spielban Team Up C3pqviqUoAQKe3q.jpg|SolBraver, Draft Redder and Fire Team Up Ec4e483e6c2650df6f76d536109bf0ae.jpg|Red Mask, Metalder, Pink Mask, Livemen, Yellow Flash, Red Flash, Change Dragon, Kamen Rider Black, Jiraya and Kamen Rider Black RX Team Up F150258429.3.jpg|Livemen, Battle Kenya, Vul Panther, Dyna Black, Change Dragon, Red Mask, Red Flash, Green Two, Goggle Red and Denzi Green Team Up 70931821 p2 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Lost Cross-Z Sieg Kirisark SuperSkill.png|Sieg Kirisark Devvi.png|Daifobosu, Jupiter Lian, Vuiserasu, Aigaion and Makyuria 69906395 p0 master1200.jpg|Alone Memory 67630541 p0 master1200.jpg|Poison Memory 44130180 p0 master1200.jpg|Restrain Memory 44567977 p0 master1200.jpg| 43699992 p0.jpg|Gurongi Memory, Unknown Memory, Mirror Monster Memory, Orphnoch Memory, Undead Memory, Makamou Memory, Worm Memory, Imagin Memory, 16856730 p0 master1200.jpg| 71084374 p1 master1200.jpg|Beelzeb 71043585 p1 master1200.jpg|Bo Spider 71028209 p1 master1200.jpg|Centipidone 70997988 p1 master1200.jpg|Gocking 67757173 p0 master1200.jpg|Lord Sect Helluxs 67953080 p0 master1200.jpg|Load Sect Silk 67985292 p0 master1200.jpg|Butler Tagame 68043117 p0 master1200.jpg|Sabado Sagitaria 68070450 p0 master1200.jpg|Futman Early 68104371 p0 master1200.jpg|Load Sector Caucasus 68631407 p2 master1200.jpg|Beatria Scarab 68631407 p3 master1200.jpg|Jaredis Peril 66871218 p0 master1200.jpg|Marionette Puppet Sat Umbrella 67033902 p0 master1200.jpg|Marionette Puppet Fireworks Ax 67125507 p0 master1200.jpg|Marionette Mizuhiro 67359034 p0 master1200.jpg|Deus Ex Machna Death Machine 65130467 p0 master1200.jpg|Marionette Materials 65228545 p0 master1200.jpg|Deus A Makina 65412485 p0 master1200.jpg|Marionette Takeshi 65548818 p0 master1200.jpg|Marionette Ryuji 65778627 p0 master1200.jpg|Marionette Money Gold 65983309 p0 master1200.jpg|Marionette Curse Tree 64870242 p0 master1200.jpg|Ogre 64870242 p1 master1200.jpg|Kraken 64870242 p2 master1200.jpg|Mandrake 64561014 p0 master1200.jpg|Knight Kiusus 64470087 p0 master1200.jpg|Duel and Chess 63683709 p0 master1200.jpg|Queen Suzuanda 64280737 p0 master1200.jpg|Luke Genbuma 64406852 p0 master1200.jpg|Bishop Gasha 63616840 p0 master1200.jpg|King Dragies 60249467 p0 master1200.jpg|Banbu of Senility 60394669 p0 master1200.jpg|Wisdom's Calendula 60654683 p0 master1200.jpg|Seductive Delphinium 61094695 p0 master1200.jpg|Lupine of the Seat 61238473 p0 master1200.jpg|Wisdom Tuberose 61397769 p0 master1200.jpg|Zaten No Cockscomb 61775319 p0 master1200.jpg|Zaten No Sycamore 56400755 p0 master1200.jpg|Joker 56874826 p0 master1200.jpg|Spade's Ace Bley Beetle 57076108 p0 master1200.jpg|Diamond Ace Galleg 57358484 p0 master1200.jpg|Heart's Ace Cauristis 57745434 p0 master1200.jpg|Clover's Ace Spygel 58875957 p0 master1200.jpg|Chimaera 53368678 p0 master1200.jpg|Faulness 54976525 p0 master1200.jpg|King Trump 55515705 p0 master1200.jpg|King Trump 55938561 p0 master1200.jpg|Jack Trump 52522481 p0 master1200.jpg|Pand De Panda 52949236 p0 master1200.jpg|Betruger 52910823 p0 master1200.jpg|Schwach Machtlos 49572974 p0 master1200.jpg|Giganteus 49613945 p0.jpg|Berserk Kumolech 49634110 p0 master1200.jpg|Berserk Usatan 49680346 p0 master1200.jpg|Berserk Boasmodeus 49695652 p0 master1200.jpg|Berserk Condolcifer 49763339 p0 master1200.jpg|Berserk Akuma 70318860 p2 master1200.jpg|David and Rabiller 69396262 p0 master1200.jpg|Delicious 69438550 p0 master1200.jpg|Sitar 70226811 p0 master1200.jpg|Riaow 70245110 p0 master1200.jpg|Sharking 70263963 p0 master1200.jpg|Qunitiss 70282296 p0 master1200.jpg|Gruiser 70284125 p0 master1200.jpg|Gruisa Kaiser 70299004 p0 master1200.jpg|Endra 69180513 p0 master1200.jpg|Sky Power 69225088 p0 master1200.jpg|Amart 69239394 p0 master1200.jpg|Spyker 69317560 p0 master1200.jpg|Viteraga 51382545 p0 master1200.jpg|Phoenix Orphnoch 50900232 p0 master1200.jpg|Hammerhead Shark Orphnoch 66721320 p0 master1200.jpg|Snake Fangire 15-1-.jpg|Karakkara Garaggara 2.png|Garaggara Abyss SuperSkill.png|Abyss 42452820 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider W IceAgeJoker Form 42452820 p1 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider W EternalJoker Form 42452820 p2 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider W VectorJoker Form 42274735 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider W ComaThunder Form Kamen rider double xtreme by jyger85.jpg|Kamen Rider W HeatJokerXtreme Form, LunaJokerXtreme Form, HeatMetalXtreme Form, CycloneMetalXtreme Form, LunaMetalXtreme Form, LunaTriggerXtreme Form, CycloneTriggerXtreme Form and HeatTriggerXtreme Form 66797131 p1 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider W FangJokerXtreme Form Kamen rider w gold extreme c j h m l t f a by tuanenam-d6no781.jpg|Kamen Rider W CycloneJokerHeatMetalLunaTriggerFangAccelTrialGoldXtreme 64013087 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Accel Burning Boost 18634832 p0 master1200.jpg|Dragon Core Medal 18618803 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Doruba Combo SHFiguarts OOO Takapanba.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Takapanba Combo A488e5a1.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful Combo Kamen-rider-ooo-wallpaper-10.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO OOO 21 Combo 66214736 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Drive Type Sonic and Kamen Rider Drive Type Magnum 52157313 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Drive Type Darkness 66771126 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Drive Type Ridron 55569870 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Zyuoh Eagle Damashii 57408927 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Soul Damashii 57507052 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Specter W FangJoker Damashii 60709426 p0 master1200.jpg|Brave Eyecon 60752462 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Specter Brave Damashii 57191090 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Necrom Psyga Damashii 59015396 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Necrom Zigarde Damashii 62600028 p0 master1200.jpg|Cordis Eyecon 62650425 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Necrom Cordis Damashii 63453069 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Golf Gamer Level 4 61891626 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Manufacturer Gamer 61956021 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid All Star Gamer 64635063 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Ultimate Hero Gamer 60700123 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Brave Beat Quest Gamer 60612248 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Brave World Quest Gamer Level 3 63605215 p0 master1200.jpg|Magic Beast Gashat 63619582 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Brave Beast Gamer Level 2 63265238 p0 master1200.jpg|Banana Baron Gashat 63265958 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Brave Baron Gamer Level 2 63020577 p0 master1200.jpg|Fast Mach Gashat 63126552 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Brave Mach Gamer Level 2 60792812 p0 master1200.jpg|Kaigan Specter Gashat 60795103 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Brave Specter Gamer Level 2 66343814 p0 master1200.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog Gashat 67108309 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Brave Sonic Quest Gamer 60466374 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Brave Stealth Quest Gamer Level 7 61163222 p0 master1200.jpg|Hack and Slash Gashat 61181374 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Brave Hack and Slash Gamer Level XXX 60488235 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Snipe Stealth Shooting Gamer Level 7 63340803 p0 master1200.jpg|Bang Bang Requiem Gashat 63340803 p2 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Snipe Requiem Gamer Level 100 61891626 p1 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Lazer Grand Prix Gamer 61512715 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Lazer Stealth Bike Gamer Level 7 60504886 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Stealth Action Gamer Level 7 62629910 p0 master1200.jpg|Vengeance Zombie Gashat 62629910 p1 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Vengeance Zombie Gamer Level XX 66903676 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Doctor Mighty Gamer Level XX 61712849 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Para-DX Fantasy Gamer Level 50 68231210 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo Zombie Bike Gamer 66124334 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Build BloodRogue Form 67002907 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Build SeagodTrident Form 68380085 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Build BladeJoker Form 64374328 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Build SamuraiCruiser Form 66229211 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Build BunnyTiger Form 66439996 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Build KabutoGatack Form 67827499 p1 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Build MarioSonic Form 67828487 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Build SplatoonKirby Form 67557268 p1 master1200.jpg|Mutagen Fullbottle 67557268 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Build Mutant Turtles Form 67895361 p1 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Build GriffonCannon Form 67895361 p2 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Build GriffonCannon Form 68288934 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Build PhoenixPhoenix Form 69182172 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Build RobotRobot Form 70972265 p1 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Build Perfect RabbitTank Form 66741713 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Cross-Z Dragon Bitter 67250958 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge Survive 69123337 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Grease Atomic Form 67469214 p1 master1200.jpg|Dark Rain Fullbottle 67469214 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Rogue Dark Rain 70356516 p3 master1200.jpg|Vortex Full Crackbottle 70356516 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Rogue Vortex 67302864 p0 master1200.jpg|Darkness Crack Fullbottle Dk3ut0dV4AADyDD.jpg|Kamen Rider Rogue Blizzard Dg5SdVbVMAUu2p6.jpg|New Jiraya, Kyurangers, Gavan Type-G and New Shaider Team Up Gandtheriders.jpg|Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider Kuuga, Kamen Rider Agito, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider G, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Kiva, Kamen Rider Faiz and Kamen Rider Blade Team Up 68627284 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Evol RabbitDragon Form 68627248 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Evol Magma Form 70370487 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Evol Great Evol Dragon Dg8x5lBVQAU3R8V.jpg|Kamen Rider Evol HighRabbit Form (Phase 3.5) DhB2T TUEAA pxl.jpg|Kamen Rider Evol HighTank Form (Phase 3.6) DcwJ0O0V0AEQ5JT.jpg|Kamen Rider Evol Robot Form (Phase 5) DfuwZ1iUYAE4N9f.jpg|Kamen Rider Evol Crocodile Form (Phase 6) 43232702676f1b55775d70a4a02f67616dae8d8cv2 hq.jpg|Kamen Rider Evol Tank Form (Phase 9) Kamen rider evol lock form by darktidalwave-dccww55.png|Kamen Rider Evol Key Form (Phase 10) DoPhDLVUUAAbjCf.jpg|Kamen Rider Evol Dino Form (Phase 11) Evol Rabbit Tank.png|Kamen Rider Evol RabbitTank Form (Phase 13) Dks5N6iV4Acswdg.jpg|Evolto's Blood Knuckle Dks5N6ZU0AAyE j.jpg Hyakuju Sentai GaoRanger video game King Org.png|King Org Gaia Breath Advertiser.jpg|Gaia Breath Advertiser KingDark II.jpg|King Dark II Apollo King Dark.jpg|Apollo King Dark Monsters based on tourist attractions.jpg|Troy's Horse, Goddess of Liberty, Taurus, Jumbo Gong, Bado Bird and Sphinx Daimajin in Kamen Rider Universe.jpg|Sleeping Daimajin (Fullcolor)VampirePetrescu.png|Giant Bat Monster Brachiosaurus Dopant.jpg|Brachiosaurus Dopant Giant Tokageroid.png|Giant Tokageroid Jackal Great Satan.png|Demon King Jackal Don Skunk.jpg|Don Skunk Ghidorah.png|King Ghidorah Ultra Killer.jpg|Ultra Killer Ultra dark killer render by zer0stylinx-dbh0mlw.png|UltraDarkKiller Robot Ultraman Leo.png|Robot Ultraman Leo Ultraman Geist.jpg|Ultraman Geist Ultra7 Geist.jpg|Ultraseven Geist 29342701 2085005501514719 3832498209842790400 n.jpg|Geed's Brothers Ultraman DarkKiller.jpg|DarkKiller Ultraman Ultra7 DarkKiller.jpg |DarkKiller Ultraseven UltramanJack DarkKiller.jpg|DarkKiller Ultraman Jack UltramanAce DarkKiller.jpg|DarkKiller Ultraman Ace UltramanZoffy DarkKiller.jpg |DarkKiller Zoffy C1szgoaUAAANERY.jpg|Mother of Ultra, Father of Ultra, Astra, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Joneus, Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Taro, Zoffy and Ultraman King Team Up Dragredder by vincemanners12-d674bwb.jpg|Dragreder Card Crystal defender by xplay101-d8675xg.png|Crystal Defender Card YpTbLwo.jpg|Elemental Hero Space Deputy Spmovie.png|Naga Ray, Stinger, Lucky, Hammie and Spada DlxSLkHVAAIvNA9.jpg|Genm Corp.'s Nintendo Switch 66841088 p0.png|Flame Honou Soldier 45976035 p0.jpg|Ira, Mammo, Bel, Liva, Gula, Goma and Lust 46006138 p0.jpg|Goma and Lust 20170403123913.jpg|Team Legend Hero SH-Figuarts-Kamen-Rider-Amazon-Neo-001.jpg|Team Amazons Den-Liner-Ressha.png|Den-Liner Ressha Th sb-gasaht 8.jpg|Super Smash Bros Gashat Space invaders gashat by tajadorcombo-db5dxai.png|Space Invaders Gashat 6d0b63b59ad528092bbeaa21fdaeda21bea08419 hq.jpg|Galaga Gashat Tetris gashat by tajadorcombo-db5dt42.png|Tetris Gashat EX Shishi Red Orion Super Sentai Kyutama.png|Super Sentai Kyutama Build SpiderCooler.png|Kamen Rider Build SpiderCooler Form Aikatsu_friends_stage.png|The stage used for the celebration concert. Amadum_profile.jpg|Amadum CaHxkFCUsAAgElS.jpg|Spielban, Flashmen, Shaider, Red1, DynaRed, Kamen Rider Super-1, Change Dragon, Juspion, Change Mermaid and Green2 Team Up Double riders gashat by tajadorcombo-db47ckn.png|Double Riders Gashat Ultra Orb Element Rider Gashat.png|Ultra Orb Element Gashat 9837cdcdbeebe4a2e9fa8429074db2c5e00ecb46 hq.jpg|Ultraman Geed Gashat Screenshot 2018-02-16-06-43-42.png DQuLetiVQAAFjCT.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Shigazeshi Combo CsmQRHNUMAAgKdF.jpg|Kamen Rider Specter Amazon Alpha Damashii and Kamen Rider Ghost Amazon Omega Damashii Build-DogMic.png|Kamen Rider Build DogMic Form DYGCb7HU0AInDCH.jpg|Kamen Rider Cross-Z Hazard O0800071614222762977.jpg|Kamen Rider Grease Dragon Form 05312bfed2a27960ff9644ea8f162a32.jpg 30076441 166314657409051 7396726448775495680 n.jpg AS100240.png|Laura in Manchester96eb964049340d814696122446cccaae30322d4c hq.jpg AS100251.png|Laura in London O0390088414172269804.jpg|Ultraman R/B DaAtk1hU0AEDh32.jpg 009.jpg Main Fiji Map.png Flag-map of Fiji.svg.png 闇の力のしもべ達よ！とっととお家に帰りなさい！聖なる泉を汚す者よ！阿漕な真似はおやめなさい！.png Genkai nante nai zettai.png Daitanfuteki FURU SUROTTORU Genkai nante nai zettai.png V3-vi-razorseastar.jpg|Razor Sea Star (Kamisori Hitode) Jigokuroid(Spirit).jpg|Jigokuroid Ayako, Subaru's elder sister.jpg|Ayako Yuki, Subaru's elder sister Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Category:Crossovers Category:Movies